Toma frutazo
by mish1
Summary: En el mundo de One Piece hay muchas frutas del diablo, todas con diferentes y variados efectos. Cómo no, Sanji tenía que toparse con la inestimable ayuda de su fantástico capitán con la fruta que sólo podía ser para él. female!Sanji
1. Por no leer un cartelito

Nota: Este fic puede sonar a topicazo, y también estar lleno de tópicos, perooo tenía ganas de un fic de Sanji!Mujer desde hace tiempo. Así que esta es mi propia versión. ¡A ver qué sale! ¡Acepto ideas para el título!

Atención: Más a delante puede haber yaoi o yuri (más probabilidades de yuri), ¡estáis avisados!

Disclaimer: No, yo no creé One Piece, de verdad de la buena, ése fue Oda.

Pairings: zoroxsanji? namixsanji? zoroxsanjixnami? ¡Ven y averígualo!^^

Género: humor, romance, angst. Un poquillo de todo.

**Toma frutazo**

-prólogo-

-¡Maldita sea!

Todo por culpa de Luffy, ese estúpido capitán nuestro que tiene más paja en el cerebro que en el sombrero. Si al menos se detuviera un minuto. No, un segundo al menos, a pensar las cosas. Leer un cartelito, ¿qué poco cuesta eso? Un cartelito bien grande y claro que estaba clavado a la entrada del maldito huerto. Pero nooo, qué va, para qué molestarse en intentar descifrar unas pocas palabras. Y para qué escuchar las advertencias de la preciosa Nami-san, o los consejos de la inteligente arqueóloga. Qué va. Lo primero es escuchar a ese inmenso agujero negro que tiene en el estómago, eso sí que lo hace bien. ¿Qué el niño tiene hambre? Pues nada, a coger lo primero que se le pone al alcance. "Uy, qué bonita la fruta, me resulta extrañamente familiar, pero tiene un color taaan bonito. Uy, pero así a palo seco no me apetece, ¿cómo me la voy a comer sin carne, teniendo a Sanji al que hago trabajar como un esclavo para no pasar hambre ni un par de horas? Pues a él que se la mando". Oh, y cómo no, con esa delicadeza tan característica suya.

-¡Saaaanjiii…..!

Ay, y yo qué ingenuo todavía, ¿es que no aprendo? No puedo quedarme metido en mi cocina la mar de cómodo y seguro, y dejar que el cabeza-lechuga apechugue con lo que sea que quiera el patán de nuestro capitán, que se supone que es el que está con él en la partida de reconocimiento, no yo, y el que se tendría que ocupar del mocoso. Pero no, va y me tengo que asomar a la puerta, a ver qué quiere el crío.

-¡Saaanjiiii…! ¡Toma, prueba esta fruta a ver qué tal como acompañamiento de caarneeee!

Y toma frutazo. Porque neuronas no, pero fuerza bruta sí que tiene el niño, para dar y tomar, y ni se molesta en controlarla. ¿Qué está a un poco más de distancia de tiro de piedra del barco? Pues nada más fácil, un poco de gomu-gomu y fruta a discreción. Y como encima, cuando quiere tiene buena puntería, toma frutazo en toda la boca, que un poco más y me ahogo entre el golpe y la cacho fruta del demonio. Sigh (suspiro).

-¡Luffy, pero qué haces zopenco! –Escucho exclamar a mi dulce pelirroja.

-¡Luffy, ¿qué no escuchas lo que te decimos!?? –Ten fe, Ussop, ten fe…

-¡¿Cocinero-san, te encuentras bien?!

Ay, mi querida Robin-chan, preocupándote por mí… Pero no, en esos momentos no me encontraba nada bien. No es agradable sentir como si el cuerpo se te fuera desintegrando y te ardiera el aire dentro de los pulmones, mientras la cabeza parece que te vaya a estallar… No, no es agradable en absoluto.

Al menos lo primero que vi al empezar a encontrarme mejor fue el hermoso rostro de mi Nami-san a escasos centímetros del mío. No hay mejor medicina que esa, perderse en esos orbes castaños, rodeados por esa piel tan suave, esas diminutas pecas que sólo a esa distancia se pueden apreciar, enmarcado su bello rostro por su corto cabello pelirrojo que cae en finos mechones sobre ese adorable ceño fruncido.

-Sanji-kun…

Su gesto es de preocupación. Intuyendo a los demás a mi alrededor, pues jamás apartaría los ojos de tan maravillosa visión, me apresuré a tranquilizar a la angustiada –por mí, nada más y nada menos- navegante.

-¡No te preocupes, pelirroja mía, hace falta algo más que-

Me interrumpí al notar la agudez de mi propia voz. Una circunstancia asociada al hecho de haber resultado casi asfixiado por una fruta de un tamaño semejante al de la cabeza del marimo, sin duda, supuse al instante. Mejor era dejar pasar un momento antes de intentar hablar de nuevo… Extrañamente, ninguna risa ni comentario mordaz se dejó oír entre mis compañeros, sólo parecía imperar un silencio pasmado, como pasmadas eran sus expresiones cuando me digné a echar una ojeada alrededor. Por supuesto, sólo las de las caras de la tropa de brutos. La expresiones de mis damiselas lo que manifestaban eran una encantadora sorpresa. Fue cuando me dispuse a levantarme, decidido a indagar más a pesar de cómo fuera a sonarme la voz, alargando el brazo mientras me incorporaba apoyándome en la barandilla de cubierta, que noté algo raro. Lo primero, lo estrecha que sentía la camisa y, lo segundo, en clara contradicción, cómo el cinturón me resbalaba de la cintura hasta quedar apoyado precariamente en mis caderas, donde me apresuré a asegurarlo sujetándolo bien. ¿Acaso la camisa se había encogido al mismo tiempo que perdía peso? Al bajar la mirada, me topé con una imagen que normalmente me habría hecho estallar de gozo, si no fuera porque ese canalillo entre curvas que se dejaba entrever en los huecos dejados por unos botones que amenazaban con escapar de un salto, era… MI PROPIO ESCOTE.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!

Ese grito tan femenino –e histérico- sin duda pudo escucharse a más de un quilómetro a la redonda.


	2. Primeras reacciones

**Toma frutazo**

_Capítulo 1_

**-Primeras reacciones-**

-Sanji….

-¿Sanji-kun?

Recuperando poco a poco la conciencia, lo primero que pasó por la mente del cocinero fue lo bueno que era despertar a un nuevo día escuchando esa voz melodiosa pronunciando su nombre. Después de un sueño tan extraño, era realmente agradable volver a la realidad así, mientras el sol lo desperezaba acariciando sus párpados cerrados…

Un momento. ¿Qué hacía dándole el sol en la cara, si se suponía que estaba en el camarote?

Mala señal.

Y bajo la espalda notaba una superficie demasiado rígida como para ser su hamaca…

Otra mala señal.

Además, algo le bloqueaba uno de los orificios de la nariz, como si le hubiera sangrado.

MUY mala señal.

Y para culminar, podía sentir los ojos de todos sus nakama observándole…

No era posible. Había sido un sueño, ¿verdad? Era algo demasiado bizarro como para haber sucedido realmente.

…

¿Verdad que sí?

…

Aunque cosas más raras había visto.

Tal vez debiera dormir un poco más, y cuando despertara, todo estaría como debía ser.

-¡No abre los ojos! ¡¿Y si se ha golpeado fuerte la cabeza?! ¡Un médico, un médico!

-Cálmate, Chopper. Además, si fuera algo serio tú eres el médico a bordo, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah. Sí.

-Uhm, uhm. –Casi podía visualizar la cabeza de Ussop asintiendo con cara de interesante. -He visto muchos casos así, pero tiene fácil solución. ¡Zoro, hazle el boca a boca!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Vale. Hasta ahí podía llegar.

-¡Pero bueno, si te piensas que voy a dejar que ese zopenco…! Oh.

Siete caras los se pararon a mirarlo.

-¡Sabía que funcionaría! –Exclamó el tirador, claramente orgulloso de si mismo.

-Uoooh, Ussop, ¡eres tan inteligente! –Se maravilló el renito, con ojitos brillantes.

-Jejeje…

-¡Sanji, Sanji, estás difereeente!

-¡Y de quién te crees que es la culpa, pedazo burro! –Increpó Nami a su capitán dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Jooo, Naamiii…

En esas, Sanji recordó su situación, así como lo hizo el resto de la tripulación, volviendo a centrar toda su atención en él. O… en ella. Al bajar el rostro y mirar su cuerpo, comprobó que realmente lo suyo no había sido un sueño.

-Có-cómo… –Consiguió balbucear…

-Ay. –Suspiró la navegante. –¿Sabes eso que lanzó antes Luffy?

-Eso que te cayó por el gaznate. –Ayudó Ussop.

-Era una Fruta del Diablo. –Aclaró la arqueóloga.

-¡Haaaalaaa! –Exclamó el sorprendido Luffy.

-¡Lo hubieras sabido, si hubieras leído el cartel! –Explotó la navegante.

-Qué-¿Qué cartel? –Quiso indagar Sanji.

-Uno que había más allá de la playa, en la entrada de un huerto. –Le explicó el tirador. –Por lo visto, es un cultivo experimental de frutas del diablo…

-Y la que te lanzó el capitán ha provocado… Este particular cambio en ti, cocinero-san…

-No-no me digas… -Sanji todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar, continuaba medio en estado de shock.

Volvió a mirarse de arriba abajo. Lo del pecho era evidente, y su cintura era más delgada, sus caderas ya no eran rectas, sino curvas, y no hacía falta comprobarlo para saber qué atributo masculino había desaparecido.

-Vaya. Parece que ahora todas tus perversiones podrán hacerse realidad, ¿eh, cocinerucho? –Fue lo primero que salió de la boca del espadachín que, como los demás, todavía trataba de asimilar lo sucedido.

-¡Serás! –Amparado por una furia súbita, Sanji consiguió levantarse y asestar una fuerte patada al sorprendido Zoro, que fue a estamparse contra el mástil del barco con estrépito.

Al menos, el cocinero pudo comprobar que seguía teniendo fuerza en las piernas, si acaso más. Pero todavía no acababa de digerir si situación ni de comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Cada vez se notaba más nervioso. Sintiendo su corazón bombear, sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar levemente.

-Cocinero-san, ¿estás bien?

Robin fue la primera en percatarse de que algo le pasaba.

No, no estaba bien. Sanji alzó el rostro y la miró, incapaz de controlar el temblor, y miró también a Nami, que estaba a su lado. No podía dejar que sus preciosas chicas lo vieran de aquella manera.

Mientras, los demás compañeros lo miraban. Chopper con ojo clínico, Luffy con curiosidad, Ussop no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues la verdad es que Sanji con esos ojazos que empezar a humedecerse a disgusto y las mejillas enrojecidas se veía realmente adorable (aunque se quería dar de mamporros mentales mientras se recordaba: ¡que es Sanji!) y Zoro desviaba la mirada incómodo.

El cocinero, sin saber muy bien por qué empezó a sentir mucha vergüenza ante el escrutinio y, aunque luchando consigo mismo para evitarlo, no pudo evitar que le empezaran a escapar los primeros sollozos, hasta que aquello se convirtió en unas auténticas cataratas, que cuanto más luchaba por parar más parecían desbordarse sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Sanji? ¿Qué tienes? –Le preguntaba preocupado el capitán, intentando consolarlo. –Vamos, si estás muy mona.

-¡IDIOTA! -Una fuerte patata fue a estamparlo contra la baranda. -¡Esto es culpa tuya! –Gritaba la muchachita que ahora era su cocinero en una peligrosa combinación de rabia y desconsuelo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntaba el sorprendido Ussop refugiándose raudo tras el mástil.

-Uhm. –La arqueóloga lo observaba con interés, mientras Nami trataba de consolarlo.

-Ha sido un cambio muy drástico. –Comentaba Chopper. –Y además provocado por una fruta en unos minutos, ahora debe de ser un hervidero de hormonas y confusión.

-Yo diría que está más joven incluso… Como volverse chica de golpe, y en plena edad del pavo. No quisiera estar en su lugar. –Murmuró Robin.

* * *

**Notas**: Uhm... Lo sigo viendo flojillo, creo le he perdido un poco el ritmo a esto de los fanfics, pero espero poder coger ritmo según vaya avanzando la trama :) Ya sabéis, ¡acepto sugerencias! ^_-

A los anónimos Robin y jimm, ¡muchas gracias por comentar, y espero que os siga gustando! :D


	3. Todo por una camisa

**Toma frutazo**

**Todo por una camisa**

-

Poco a poco empezó a respirarse de nuevo en el Going Merry una aparente normalidad.

Finalmente Sanji había logrado calmarse, no sin la ayuda de la navegante que, embargada por lo que más adelante se explicaría a sí misma como un repentino instinto de "hermana mayor" ante la momentánea adorabilidad del cocinero, lo estrujó entre sus brazos en un intento de consolarlo… Por supuesto, el cambio humor del susodicho fue instantáneo, olvidando todas sus penas y disfrutando de ese breve instante de éxtasis y felicidad hasta que la pelirroja reaccionó y le hizo regresar a tierra de un bofetón.

-Nami-san, siempre tan infalible con sus manos… -Suspiraba Sanji un rato después en el camarote de los hombres, con un gran corazón en su ojo visible mientras se frotaba con una mano la hinchazón roja de su mejilla y recordaba la agradable sensación de ser estrujado contra la pelirroja…

Con un suspiro nervioso se miró en el espejo resistiendo el ridículo pero casi instintivo impulso de arrodillarse y cantarle las mil galanterías a esa chiquita rubia que… era él mismo. Era una sensación realmente extraña. Sabía que era él, pero era como estar delante de una persona diferente. Como si se tratara de un intruso dentro del cuerpo de esa jovencita que le miraba. Ugh. Eso sí que sonaba pervertido. Dios, como le oyera el espadachín…

Procurando centrarse, cerró los ojos. A ver, todo el asunto era cosa de una fruta del diablo, ¿no? Por lo que había visto hasta entonces, los afectados por dichas frutas podían manipular a gusto el poder que éstas les otorgaban, decidiendo cuándo usar esas habilidades y cuándo no… Así pues, él tenía que poder controlar su transformación a voluntad, y poder regresar a su estado normal. '_Volver a ser un hombre. Volver a ser yo_.' Se concentró con fuerza en esos pensamientos, hasta que le pareció que, efectivamente, algo había sucedido, y abrió los ojos esperanzado. Sin embargo, delante suyo seguía estando esa jovencita con rasgos tan parecidos a los suyos propios, sólo que de facciones más delicadas y sin la perilla, sin más cambio que las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo. Qué remedio, pensó resignándose, habría que esperar a que regresaran Robin y Chopper y ver lo que habían averiguado… La arqueóloga y el doctor habían ido a ver si daban con el responsable del dichoso "huerto experimental" o con alguien que supiera algo al respecto.

Al llegar el grupo aquella mañana a la isla, que había resultado ser una isla tropical, la idea principal había sido la de hacer una salida de reconocimiento para ver cómo era el entorno en el que se encontraban y, aparte de reabastecer provisiones, buscar algún signo de población. Pero después de lo ocurrido decidieron aplazar un poco la expedición y echar un vistazo alrededor de la zona para ver si podía resolver dudas. Luffy estaba ansioso por salir a explorar, pero había aceptado esperar hasta que volvieran Robin y Chopper y mientras se entretenía con Ussop por algún rincón del barco. Zoro debía de estar entrenando o durmiendo, y Nami examinando sus mandarinos mientras esperaba que Sanji volviera a asomar la cabeza para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Lo que hizo regresar de nuevo al cocinero al asunto que le ocupaba.

Lo primero era encontrar una camisa un poco más ancha que le diera más… comodidad, eso es. Echando un vistazo a su armario, sacó una prenda adecuada. Bien. Primer paso completado. Lo siguiente sería un poco más complicadillo.

'A ver, Sanji. Céntrate.'

Empezó a desabrocharse los primeros botones.

'No me queda otra, no puedo salir con una camisa que amenaza con romperse, y menos delante de esos botarates…'

Desviando la mirada para no convertirse en una fuente sangrante, fue a dar justo con el espejo, donde se encontró con esa mirada femenina a la que no podía acostumbrarse. Agh. Cerró los ojos, no quería que la chica en el espejo se pensara que la espiaba. Lo que sería una muestra de cortesía y respeto si no fuera porque… era él mismo. _'¡Diantre, todo esto es muy confuso!_' No podía sentirse mal por mirarse a sí mismo, ¿no? Y no podía evitar un ramalazo de tentación, pues quién sabe si se le volvería a presentar una ocasión así para disfrutar de esas vistas hasta entonces prohibidas. Pero… No, no podía enfrentarse a la mirada de la cándida e inocente jovencita del espejo, pues fuera él o no, lo que se veía reflejado era una mujer, y él nunca podría ofender a una damisela. Desde que podía recordar las mujeres habían sido para él algo precioso, criaturas angelicales y hermosas que había que tratar con todo el respeto… Vale, muy bien pero… ¡Pero es que él no lo era! ¿Por qué tenía que complicarse de tal manera? Demonios, ojalá pudiera controlar bien pronto todo el asunto de la fruta, pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, y se aseguraría de dejar a su contrapartida femenina bien guardada, o amenazaba con sufrir un grave conflicto de personalidad.

'_Parece que ahora todas tus perversiones podrán hacerse realidad, ¿eh, cocinerucho?'_

Las palabras de Zoro resonaron en su cabeza. Demonios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Y si Nami o Robin se tomaban en serio las palabras del estúpido marimo?! Estaba tardando demasiado para cambiarse una ridícula camisa, ¿qué iban a pensar? ¡¿Y si lo creían un pervertido?! ¡Si eso ocurría no podría volver a mirarlas a la cara!

Llevado por fin a la acción desesperada provocada por esos pensamientos, el rubio se arrancó por fin la camisa a lo bruto sin preocuparse por los botones arrancados, y jaló de un tirón la camisa de recambio, poniéndosela bien rápido y como buenamente pudo fijando la mirada en el techo. Acto seguido, pasada la situación conflictiva, procedió a remangarse los bajos del pantalón, pues ahora era incluso un poco más bajito que Nami, a continuación se recogió también las mangas de la camisa y se apretó el cinturón. Los zapatos le quedaban un poco grandes, pero como confiaba en que el cambio era temporal decidió dejárselos tal cual. Para mayor comodidad se ató los faldones de la camisa en torno a esa cinturita que tenía ahora y… sí, sería buena idea volver a ponerse la corbata que había descartado aquella mañana. Le iría bien para disimular las nuevas curvas que eran su principal quebradero de cabeza. Finalmente, salió del camarote para volver a hacerse visible en la cubierta.

-Robin-chaaan… Chopper… ¡Volved pronto, por favor!

* * *

**Notas:**

…. Lo siento, Sanji _ Esa delantera te dará más de un quebradero de cabeza, pobre, pero las chicas de One Piece tienen tanta pechonalidad… ^^U Y claro, aparte de incómodo, en tu caso también influye el hecho de ser un perv-uhm, digo, un chico joven y salid-ehum, vigoroso y tan interesado en los misterios de la anatomía femenina XD Siendo una chica… ¿cambiarán las tornas? Eso está por ver ^^


	4. Distracción

**Toma frutazo**

Capítulo 3:** _Distracción_**

**_-_**

-¡Ya vuelven!

Ussop fue el primero en percatarse del regreso de sus dos nakama cuando sus figuras empezaron a perfilarse en el horizonte. Robin y Chopper los observaron en la distancia mientras Luffy gesticulaba para darles la bienvenida con su alegría habitual y veían las formas de los demás que se iban agrupando en la cubierta, sin duda interesados en saber lo que habían averiguado. A aquella hora el sol ya empezaba a ponerse por el oeste y el mar y el cielo iban tiñéndose de tonos anaranjados.

-Bueno, doctor-san, ya hemos llegado.

-Sí.

-Sigo sin verte demasiado afectado por las noticias que hay que dar. –Resaltó la arqueóloga alzando una ceja.

-Yo… Bueno, la verdad es que es un caso interesante… -Respondió el renito azorado.

-Ju, ju… Lo entiendo. –Lo tranquilizó ella sin ocultar su astuta sonrisa. –Te puede más el ojo clínico que el preocuparte por la reacción de nuestro cocinero. Pobre, pero yo también creo que será una experiencia realmente entretenida…

Estando ya más cerca del barco pudieron escuchar claramente la nueva voz del cocinero a la cual todavía no habían podido acostumbrarse.

-¡Robin-cwhaaan! ¡Qué alegría para los ojos verte de regreso! ¡No sabes cuánto he echado de menos tu exuberante presencia! –Exclamaba embelesada la ahora rubia jovencita rodeada de corazoncitos.

-Vamos, vamos. –Lo interrumpió la navegante apartando a manotazos los corazones que cruzaban en su campo de visión. –Justo Sanji nos avisaba de que la cena estaba lista. Subid y nos contáis mientras cenamos, ¿vale?

-¡Yoosh! ¡Comida, comida!

-¡Alto ahí! –El el cocinero interceptó al momento con una de sus piernas la carrera de su capitán. -¡Las damas primero!

-Gracias, Sanji-chan. –Le soltó la pelirroja sin pensar, palmeándole cariñosamente la cabeza. Tras lo cual él, después de ponerse colorado como la grana, respondió derritiéndose literalmente por la cubierta ante tal apelativo que, de labios de una de sus princesas, era como música para sus oídos.

-Nami-swaaaan…

-Patético. –Se dejó oír la voz del espadachín, que durante todo el rato se había mantenido echando una siesta apoyado en el mástil del barco.

-¡Tú, rastrojo verde! –Un pie se estampó contra el palo, esquivado con agilidad pero por pocos centímetros. -¡Levanta tu perezoso trasero de alga y ve a cenar con todos los demás!

-Veo que, a pesar de todo, las cosas siguen igual por aquí. -Comentó la morena mientras entraba en la cocina acompañada por Nami, con Luffy y Ussop pisándoles los talones.

-Sí, bueno… Le ha costado un poco centrarse, pero sigue siendo el mismo Sanji. Aunque se hace raro verle con ese aspecto, sobre todo cuando suelta esas lindezas suyas por la boca. Realmente, se le ve tan mono como chica, que a ratos me cuesta tratarle como siempre… Y luego me arrepiento cuando me monta sus numeritos… -Suspiró resignada.

-A mi me parece divertido. Creo que el espadachín es el único que lo sigue viendo tal cual.

-Sí, eso parece, ¿verdad? Yo es que creo que a Zoro no hay nada que le afecte.

…

-Entonces, pudisteis encontrar al dueño del huerto.

-En efecto, su casa no andaba muy lejos de la parcela cultivada.

-Así pues… ¿Qué os ha dicho? ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para regresar a mi aspecto normal?

Robin y Chopper se observaron de refilón ante la mirada ilusionada que el cocinero les dirigía. Éste acaba de colocar el último plato sobre la mesa y estaba más que harto de tener que soportar las miradas curiosas que sabía que le echaban sus compañeros en cuanto les daba la espalda. A ser sincero, el del pelo verde era el único que parecía pasar de todo el asunto, y Sanji lo agradecía, aunque por supuesto que nunca se lo diría a la cara. Y ahora, por fin, volvería a ser todo exactamente igual que antes.

-Bueno, -empezó a hablar la arqueóloga, salvando al pequeño reno de tener que darle la noticia.

Todos la observaban atentos menos Luffy, que devoraba su comida sin disminuir un ápice su ritmo habitual, y Zoro, que iba a la suya. Los demás se limitaban a evitar que el capitán robara de sus porciones.

-Efectivamente, encontramos al cultivador del huerto no muy lejos de éste, e indagamos sobre el tema de la fruta.

-¿No se lo tomaría muy mal? –Preguntó Ussop nervioso.

-Oh, no. Resulta que tiene algunas más de esas frutas en reserva y no le viene nada mal la posibilidad de poder saber más sobre los efectos de ésta. Pasará por alto el tema de la intrusión en su propiedad siempre que cocinero-san esté dispuesto a pasarle reportes sobre su… evolución.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Se alarmó el rubio. -¡Ni hablar! A la que vuelva a mi estado normal no pienso volver a usar las habilidades de la fruta, no es como si me diera algún poder útil en la lucha como pasa con las vuestras… Dime, por favor, querida Robin-chan, cómo controlar la habilidad, y luego nos largamos de la isla sin más.

-Respecto a eso, cocinero-san… El cultivador se aseguró de dejar bien claro que aquello era exactamente lo que ponía en el cartel: un cultivo experimental

-Sólo hay una fruta de cada en el mundo, de frutas del diablo. –Añadió el renito, introduciéndose en la conversación. –Eso no son más que copias elaboradas a partir de muestras y de sobras de las auténticas.

-Y eso, ¿qué significa? –Preguntó intrigado el disparador viendo que Sanji se mantenía mudo y se limitaba a escuchar en silencio y con cara de preocupación.

-Pues el caso es que los efectos de las frutas aún resultan bastante inestables, no se sabe muy bien por dónde van a salir. Por las pruebas efectuadas hasta ahora, resultan difíciles de manejar, y de predecir…

-En el caso de la Onna Onna no Mi, -añadió Robin. – El cultivador nos dijo que, aunque eventualmente se puede regresar al estado original, no sabe cuánto puedes tardar en conseguirlo, pues por lo visto al cuerpo le cuesta asimilarla.

Ahora sí, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la muchachita que, apoyada en una de las paredes de la cocina, abría los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué…? –Logró articular.

-No son malas noticias. –Quiso consolarla Ussop, acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. –Aunque no sea ahora mismo, el cultivador ha dicho que, eventualmente, puedes volver a tu estado normal.

-¿Eventualmente? ¿Y eso cuánto tiempo puede ser? –Inquirió el cocinero haciendo un puchero sin darse cuenta, mientras Ussop intentaba mantener una expresión neutra ante tal imagen.

-No se sabe, por lo visto depende de cada caso… Puede ser tanto un mes como acortarse o alargarse dicho plazo.

-¡Pero no es algo definitivo, Sanji! –Quiso animarle el renito. –Acabarás controlándolo con el tiempo, cada vez te costará menos regresar a tu estado habitual. Y no es como si el asunto fuera algo negativo, simplemente tu estado físico se ve alterado. Y es un caso mucho más interesante que los nuestros, ¡será realmente apasionante estudiar tu caso! Uy. –No llegó a tiempo para taparse la boca con las patas. –No es que te considere un sujeto experimental ni nada por el estilo, Sanji…

La cosa no ayudó mucho a subir los ánimos del cocinero, que se dejó deslizar por la pared mirando al vacío.

-Vamos, Sanji, ¡si es muy divertido tener el poder de una Fruta del Diablo! –Exclamó Luffy queriendo animarlo con una de sus enormes sonrisas. El otro se limitó a dirigirle una oscura mirada que, dicho sea de paso, no resultaba tan intimidante como lo habría sido antes.

-¡Oh, venga, Sanji, no seas tan melodramático! –Intervino Nami frunciendo el ceño ante su actitud. -¿Acaso ves como algo malo ser una mujer?

-¡¿Qué?! –Reaccionó él escandalizado ante el reproche. -¡No, claro que no tiene nada de malo, mi preciosa Nami-san! Robin-cwhaan, Nami-swhaan, ¿qué sería de este mundo si no existieran criaturas tan hermosas y majestuosas como vosotras? ¿Cómo se podría sobrevivir en un mundo tan triste y apagado, tan frío gris como sería ése? ¡Por favor, perdonadme si os he ofendido con mi patético y confuso comportamiento! –Añadió arrodillándose frente a ellas y tomando sus manos entre las suyas. –Es sólo que… Yo, simplemente, no soy una de vosotras, nunca podría aspirar a asemejar siquiera una sombra de lo que sois. Yo… Yo sólo soy un humilde hombre que nació para nada más que serviros y trataros como las princesas que sois.

-Tché. –Se dejó oír la voz del espadachín. –Total, con fruta o sin fruta antes ya eras una nenaza, "_Sanji-chan_". – Añadió con retintín.

Sobra decir que dicho apelativo no sonaba tan encantador en boca de ese individuo como lo había sido en la de su navegante.

-¡Serás…! –Un aura asesina empezó a rodear al cocinero, y Zoro se posicionó para enfrentar una de sus habituales peleas, agradeciendo en secreto volver a esa rutina, lo que era la prueba de que las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

-¡Tú no puedes entender nada, pedazo de neandertal! – Explotó el rubio iniciando uno de sus ataques de fuertes patadas encadenadas.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hay que entender, cejas de dardo?! ¡Ahora ya sólo tendrás que mirarte al espejo para humillarte en una de esos ridículos numeritos tuyos! –Respondió el otro mientras manejaba sus katanas.

Una diatriba de los insultos habituales se fue sucediendo entonces mientras luchaban alrededor de la mesa y los demás se planteaban si largarse y dejarlos a sus anchas. Inmerso en la pelea, el rubio se dio cuenta de que el espadachín no se mostraba igual de perceptivo que en sus otras peleas. '¿Acaso se está conteniendo? ¡Si se cree que estoy más débil ahora anda bien equivocado!' Furioso y deseando liberar el estrés acumulado durante aquel día se dispuso a darle un buen golpe, girando para posicionarse en su modo de pelea haciendo girar las manos sobre el suelo, pero no contó con el cambio de estabilidad que sufría ahora su cuerpo y acabó cayendo de culo, para su humillación personal.

-Ugh. Demonios…

Mientras se incorporaba para continuar, vio cómo Zoro volvía a enfundar sus katanas en las vainas que le colgaban de la cintura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Esto aún no se ha acabado! ¿Acaso te rindes?

El espadachín se limitó a desviar la mirada, y al ojo de Sanji no se le escapó lo que parecía un leve sonrojo. '¿PERO QUÉ…?

-No es un combate justo si me provocas distracción. –Murmuró entre dientes mientras se giraba y abandonaba la estancia.

'¿Distracción? ¿De qué habla?' Se preguntaba confuso Sanji sin entender nada. Ofuscado, se giró a mirar a los demás para ver si le daban alguna pista del comportamiento del espadachín. Luffy seguía engullendo los últimos restos de la comida, y Ussop miraba hacia otro lado, claramente nervioso y con las orejas coloradas. Chopper se limitaba a asentir para sí, como confirmando algo que le rondaba por la cabeza, y lo observaba con su ojo de médico, lo cual no le daba muy buena espina. Robin ocultaba una sonrisa encantadora tras su mano. Sanji tan sólo esperaba que esa secreta broma no tuviera que ver con él, aunque si provocaba que la arqueóloga se viera tan atractiva quizás no fuera mal precio a pagar…

-Vale, ya está bien.

Un par de manos se dejaron caer con fuerza sobre la mesa y la navegante se levantó con determinación.

–No pensaba tener que llegar a esto, pero visto lo visto… No queda otro remedio. Sanji-kun, ven conmigo. –Ordenó ocultando su rostro tras los mechones pelirrojos de su flequillo y, tomando al embelesado cocinero de la mano, lo arrastró junto con ella fuera de la cocina.

-… ¿Nami-chwan…?

Unos corazoncitos quedaron desvaneciéndose en el aire cuando los dos salieron y se perdieron de vista.

-¿Adonde se la lleva?... Se lO lleva, quiero decir –Pregunto atónito el tirador.

-Ju, ju. –Se dejó oír la risa de la arqueóloga.

-¡Mmm! ¡Qué rico estaba todo! ¡Oye, Ussop, ahora ya podemos ir a explorar la isla, ¿verdad?!

-Robin, Robin, -exclamaba el renito. -¿Crees que Sanji me dejará examinarlo? Hay que comprobar que todo esté en orden, y quizás tenga que darle un par de consejos, si se ve que la cosa va para largo…

-Claro, doctor. Todo sea por el bien de nuestra adorable cocinerita.

* * *

**N/A**: Uy, me ha salido más largo este capítulo, ¿eh? ^^ Ay, que parece que la cosa va a durar más de lo que se pensaba Sanji… Y si he de ser sincera, tengo los mismos problemas que Ussop a la hora de referirme a "él", que no sé si hacerlo en masculino o en femenino ^^U Bueno, creo que dependerá de la situación… ¿Y a dónde se ha llegado Nami a nuestra rubita? ¿Y qué pasa con Zoro? O_o Pronto más^^ ¡Espero vuestros comentarios! ^_-


	5. ¡Espadachín pervertido!

**N/A: **Os dejo con un capitulillo más ^^ Esta vez, los reviews los respondo abajo, que no quería espoilerear antes de que lo leyerais. ^_-

* * *

**Toma frutazo**

Capítulo 4: _**Espadachín pervertido**_

**_-_**

-Toma.

Sanji parpadeó un par de veces. Sin saber muy bien cómo, de repente se encontraba en el territorio prohibido del dormitorio femenino, a donde había sido llevado de la mano por su pelirroja, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba enfrente de él con las mejillas sonrojadas y desviando la mirada a un lado mientras alargaba el brazo ofreciéndole algo que colgaba sujeto de su puño. Cuando reconoció la prenda blanca y con encajes que le era ofrecida, su cara se puso roja como la grana.

-Na-¿Nami-swan…? –Consiguió balbucear, sin entender por qué la navegante le mostraba ante las narices esa delicada prenda que era capaz de despertar tantas fantasías en su cabeza.

-Cógelo. –Insistió ella sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Eh? –Sanji seguía sin entender. -¿Por qué…?

-Tienes que ponértelo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se escandalizó él dando un par de pasos atrás. –No- no creo que…

-No te queda otra. Y no es sólo por tu propia comodidad. No puedes andar por ahí así, sin… nada que las mantenga… quietas.

-… ¿Quietas?...

Empezando a comprender, el rubio bajó la mirada poco a poco dirigiéndola a cierta zona de su anatomía…

-… Sobre todo si… -Continuó Nami. –Vas a andar por ahí peleando y todo eso…

Al escucharla, se le apareció a Sanji la imagen del rostro del espadachín desviando la mirada con un leve rubor. "No es un combate justo si me causas distracción."

'Agh'. Si antes ya mostraba un evidente rojo tomate, se podría decir que en ese instante de comprensión la cara del cocinero se volvió de un brillante rojo pimiento ante la rabia y la vergüenza que sintió. ¡Ese estúpido marimo! ¡¿Así que esa había sido la distracción?! ¿Desde cuándo el cabeza de alga se fijaba en esas cosas? ¡Si su interés por las féminas era inexistente! Hundido en su humillación, no quería pensar en qué le habría pasado al peliverde por la cabeza. Una expresión horrorizada se reflejó en su rostro cuando se imaginó la posibilidad de aparecer en alguna fantasía del espadachín.

-¡Nooo, ni se te ocurra, asqueroso marimooo!

Llevándose desesperado las manos a la cabeza, el siguiente paso lógico era darse de cabezazos contra la pared pero, cuando se disponía a ello, lo interrumpió la voz de la navegante que, en su ataque, Sanji había olvidado que se encontraba junto a él en la misma habitación.

-Esto… Sanji-kun… Prefiero no saber lo que te está rondando por la cabeza pero… sea como sea, no te queda otra. Póntelo y acabemos con esto.

-Nami-san…

Todavía traumatizado, Sanji giró sus ojillos llorosos hacia la pelirroja.

-Vamos, vamos. –Exclamó ella dándole golpecitos en el hombro mirando de calmarlo como si se tratara de un crío. Finalmente, consiguió colocar la prenda entre las manos del cocinero, que se quedó mirando sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

-Y antes de nada. –Quiso remarcar. –Antes de que te montes historias. Que te quede claro que no es mío. Ni de Robin. –Se apresuró a añadir.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro que no, Nami-san! Por supuesto. Bajo ninguna circunstancia me atrevería yo a hacer uso de… de… algo que… vosotras dos…

-Lo compré hará ya unas cuantas islas. –Interrumpió ella su balbuceo. –Pero me iba pequeño, así que está sin estrenar. Y como las… ehem, las tuyas, se ven más pequeñas, creo que te irá bien.

-¡Claro que son más pequeñas, mi exuberante Nami-swan! ¡Cómo podría yo igualar…!

Pero el rubio no pudo continuar su parloteo porque ella se apresuró a taparle la boca sin ninguna delicadeza antes de que soltara alguna barbaridad.

-¡Vale ya!–Exclamo Nami, cansada y con el rubor aún presente en sus mejillas. –Póntelo de una vez y ya está.

A continuación se giró de espaldas para dejarle intimidad.

-Puede que al principio te resulte incómodo, siempre lo es un poco… Pero créeme que es lo más práctico.

De detrás no le llegó ningún sonido. Le dio un poco de tiempo. Pasaron un par de minutos y seguía sin escucharse nada.

-… ¿Sanji-kun? ¿Qué tal?

-Uhm… Esto, Nami-san… -Le llegó la vocecilla.

-¿Sí? –Inquirió ella, echando una mirada por encima del hombro. Pudo ver a Sanji de espaldas, con la cabeza vuelta hacia arriba, intentando sin ningún éxito encajar el broche por detrás con mano temblorosas.

-Esto… ¿Si me pudieras… echar una mano? Por favor…

-Ah, claro. Disculpa.

-No, ¡no tienes por qué disculparte! Soy yo y mi torpeza…

-Sanji-kun… Serás muchas cosas pero no torpe. –Comentó ella tranquilizadora. No había pensado en la obviedad de que le fuera a costar abrochárselo la primera vez. Con mano experta se lo encajó sin problemas.

-Aunque, quizás sería un poco más sencillo si no estuvieras mirando tan fijamente al techo. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Ah, no, es que…

-Sanji-kun. De ahora en adelante, siempre que te vistas, ¿lo piensas hacer así?

-Yo… Nami-san… -Murmuró él cabizbajo, bajando la mirada al suelo mientras volvía a abrocharse la camisa.

-¿Qué?

-Tú, Nami-san, y también Robin-chan… No quiero que penséis… que soy un pervertido…

-¡¿Qué?! –Se sorprendió Nami incrédula. ¿Ahora le venía con esas? ¡Y estaba hablando en serio! ¿Así que se había estado preocupando de qué pensarían ella y Robin de él si familiarizada demasiado con su nuevo cuerpo? Ay, este Sanji, a menudo era un auténtico incordio y había que armarse de paciencia para soportar sus numeritos, pero en ocasiones se volvía encantador sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Sanji-kun… -Quiso tranquilizarlo con esbozando una amable sonrisa. –Ni Robin ni yo vamos a pensar mal de ti porque se hayan dado estas circunstancias. Así que no te preocupes por ese tipo de tonterías, ¿de acuerdo?

-Mm… -Asintió él.

-Pero tú eres el primero que tiene que aceptar las cosas tal y como están. Piensa en lo que nos han contado Chopper y Robin: la cosa puede ir para largo. Así que sólo queda adaptarse a ello y tirar para adelante, ¿de acuerdo? –Le preguntó con amabilidad mientras le alzaba el mentón para que la mirara a la cara. Se arrepintió al instante cuando se topó con el ojo visible de Sanji transformado en un enorme corazón.

-¡Nami-swan es taaan encantadora cuando está en plan amable y consideradaaa!

* * *

Al regresar a cubierta, Sanji se cruzó con el espadachín, quien hizo lo posible por ignorar su presencia y evitar mirarlo. El rubio estaba por actuar exactamente igual, hasta que le vino a la cabeza la horrible idea que se le había pasado por la mente al entender lo de la "distracción" en su pelea de antes.

-¡Espadachín pervertido! –Le espetó mientras lo estampaba contra la baranda del barco de un patadón en la cabeza.

El peliverde se quedó mirándolo pasmado mientras sus neuronas procesaban lo que le acababa de soltar el cocinero. Que justamente Sanji le fuera a soltar tal barbaridad…

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿YO, PERVERTIDO?!

-¡Buajajajaja!

Por todos los rincones del barco se pudo escuchar la risa de sus nakama.

* * *

N/A: ¡Toma esa, Zoro! Tiene que ser frustrante que justo Sanji le venga con esas XD

**B-fye**: Nah, se lo tiene merecido. Quién sabe, a ver si así deja de idolatrar tanto a las mujeres y es capaz de tratarlas con más naturalidad :) Uhm, no adelanto acontecimientos, pero... Puede que algo de eso que comentas haya, cuando lleguen a una isla civilizada ^^ ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Nemo Robin**: ¡Muy bien, acertaste de pleno con las intenciones de Sanji! :D Uy, si me refiero a Sanji como ell acabaré viéndolo como una especie de ente raro XD Me alegro de que te esté gustando la histo ^^

**Niebla**: Pues las clases femeninas le van a llegar bien prontito. Bueno, en cierto modo hoy ya se ha estrenado un poco en la materia^^ ¡Gracias por pasarte!

**Alba1**: ¿Yoooo, yo cruel? ¿Cómo puedes insinuar tal cosa? *_* Uy, el triángulito recién acaba de comenzar, espérate a que las hormonas de Sanji empiezen a funcionar a pleno rendimiento. :D


	6. De los misterios femeninos y la adicción

Toma frutazo  
Capítulo 5: _**De misterios femeninos y la adicción**_

**-**

Un día más, un día como tantos otros. O casi. Desde su puesto de vigilancia, Ussop observaba cómo la claridad empezaba a asomar por el este, dándole la espalda al mar. Aprovechando un lado montañoso de la isla, habían echado el ancla junto a un saliente desde el que tomar tierra con comodidad, y el Merry se mantenía a flote en aguas más profundas que las de la orilla, meciéndose con calma.

Abajo, en el camarote masculino, Sanji empezó a desperezarse despertado por su propio reloj interno. Era hora de levantarse para preparar el desayuno, siguiendo la rutina acostumbrada. Apartándose las legañas de los ojos, se levantó de su hamaca rodeado por los ronquidos de sus compañeros. Todavía adormilado, fue sacando una nueva muda de ropa de su parte correspondiente del armario mientras se rascaba la barbilla, ya sin rastro de barba. Se quedó un instante parado hasta que empezó a recordar todo lo acontecido el día anterior. Echándose un vistazo resignado comprendió que no, no había ido un sueño bizarro… Ahí estaba él, el caballero galante de señoritas, convertido en una de ellas. El Dios de la Ironía se estaría partiendo la caja a su costa… Soltando un suspiro, el rubio se dispuso a cambiarse con el mayor aplomo posible. Como sabiamente se había ocupado de resaltar su bella Nami-san, no le quedaba más que adaptarse a la situación como buenamente pudiera… Pero, pensó mientras echaba una ojeada a la habitación y a las penosas figuras espatarradas de sus nakama masculinos, después de su "cambio" le resultaba un poco violento cambiarse en el mismo cuarto que los demás. No tenía problemas en seguir compartiendo camarote con los otros chicos, después de todo por dentro seguía siendo el mismo y estaba más que habituado, sin embargo… Cambiarse delante de sus narices era otra historia y tuvo que reconocer que le daba vergüenza que le vieran en su actual estado. Por supuesto, el camarote femenino quedaba fuera de su alcance… Aunque no le importaría lo más mínimo poder compartir el cuarto con sus damiselas, y ser capaz de observar sus caras dormidas y relajadas tras las fatigas del día mientras navegaban por el mundo de los sueños. Seguro que se verían tan inocentes como un par de bellos ángeles bajados a la tierra sólo para regalarle la vista con su presencia y, quizás, alguna sábana revuelta dejara ver un poco de piel tersa y suave, asomando furtiva, del color del melocotón o del café tostado…

-Pones una cara divertida, Sanji…

-¿Uhm?

Saliendo de su burbuja, el rubio se topó con la mirada adormilada de su capitán, que lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Ah, bu-¡buenos días, Luffy! Estaba pensando en… ¡El postre de la comida de hoy! Eso, el postre. Muy dulce, y delicioso, y montones de chocolate.

-Uhm… no te olvides de ponerle carne… -Exclamó el moreno, plenamente satisfecho, mientras regresaba a las garras de Morfeo.

-Sí, claro claro… -Respondió el cocinero apresurado mientras salía con su ropa del camarote.

No, definitivamente no soportaría una noche en el dormitorio de las chicas. Le sería imposible conciliar el sueño.

Se cambió rápido en el cuarto de baño, consiguiendo abrocharse bien el sostén tras un par de intentos. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la visión de su nuevo cuerpo. No obstante, la ducha bien podría esperar un día más… Tras dar un pequeño traspiés, se arremangó mejor los bajos del pantalón y, tras lavarse la cara, se estudió por un instante en el espejo. La verdad era que como chica no estaba nada mal. Claro que no podía compararse con los dos bellezones que tenía la gran dicha que formaran parte de la tripulación, pero se veía bastante linda…

-¿En qué estoy pensando?

Se dio un par de golpes en las mejillas para centrarse y se dirigió a la cocina para cumplir con su deber. Al menos, pensó probando un par de patadas al aire, seguía en buena forma. Saliendo a cubierta, se apoyó sobre las manos, probando sus puntos de equilibrio, a los que tendría que volver a ajustarse. También tendría que acostumbrase a esa molesta tira que le apretaba la espalda, pero estaba seguro que en un par de días ni lo notaría. Sería curioso probar sus técnicas de lucha como mujer y apreciar las diferencias que pudiera haber para sacar provecho de ellas. Por lo pronto creía tener más fuerza en las caderas, y eso compensaba el hecho de que sus piernas fueran un poco más cortas. Quizás debería entrenar un poco más los brazos, y no hacer movimientos bruscos en la zona del pectoral, pues la notaba más sensible. No pudo evitar que le salieran los colores, y se volvió a dar en las mejillas para centrarse.

--

-Flashback, la noche anterior-

_Tras escuchar por última vez por su estetoscopio, el pequeño reno se dio por satisfecho. _

_-Bien, parece que todo está en orden._

_Una vez a salvo del escrutinio del aplicado doctor, y tranquilo de que éste no hubiera encontrado nada anormal, Sanji se volvió a colocar bien la camisa y se preparó para salir de la enfermería, deseando poder echarse a dormir y pasar la página de aquel largo día. Sin embargo, la mirada de Chopper lo hizo detenerse en sus pasos. El renito había llevado a cabo el examen médico con esa seriedad que le caracterizaba cada vez cumplía con su deber profesional pero, al finalizar, su expresión se transformó y sus ojillos empezaron a lanzar destellos. _

_-¡Es increíble, Sanji!_

_-Uhm… –El rubio no podía evitar sentirse como un raro espécimen de estudio._

_-Todo en orden, tu cuerpo parece perfectamente transformado, ahora eres una saludable jovencita de los pies a la cabeza._

_-Supongo que… Me alegro de… Estar tan sano._

_-Por supuesto el tema hormonal aún está un poco inestable, quizás tus hormonas femeninas aún están mirando de encontrar su sitio… -Mientras hablaba, el renito volvió a tomar unas hojas que había dejado a un lado y empezó a anotar algo en ellas. –Pero en unos días podremos ver cómo queda dispuesta la composición definitiva y cómo eso afect…_

_-¿Qué estás escribiendo? –Le preguntó el rubio con desconfianza._

_-¿Esto? Oh, son las notas para el horticultor. –Explicó el pequeño. –La primera entrega se la daré mañana el mano, en la salida a explorar la isla. Para el resto, usaremos una gaviota mensajera. Así podremos ir siguiendo tu evolución._

_-…_

_-Ah, espera, Sanji. _

_Levantándose presto para salir de la enfermería, procurando olvidar lo más posible de toda la situación, una manita peluda lo detuvo. Girándose con desgana, vio que el renito le tendía un sobrecito, que parecía alguna especie de medicina en polvo._

_-¿Qué es eso? –Le preguntó, tomándolo entre sus manos._

-Fin flashback-

---

-¡Buenos días, Sanji! –Le llamó Ussop desde la cesta.

-Oh, ¡buenos días Ussop! –Le saludó él, acostumbrando ya a la mirada curiosa que sabía que le seguirían echando todos hasta habituarse a su nueva apariencia. -¿Qué tal todo por ahí arriba?

-¡Bien, al ser una isla tropical no ha sido una noche fría!

-¿Te hace una taza de leche con cacao?

-¡Sí, gracias!

Al abrir las puertas de los pequeños armarios de la cocina, Sanji vio el sobrecito que había dejado allí la noche anterior, cerca de las cajitas del té.

---

-Continuación flashback-

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Una medicina para el dolor. Como parece que ahora, físicamente, eres idéntico a una mujer, he pensado que es mejor que estés preparado. Ya sabes, por si acaso tuvieras el ciclo lunar._

_- ¿El ciclo lunar?_

_-El periodo._

_-…_

_-La… ¿menstruación?_

_-…_

_-La regla._

_A Sanji se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sabía algo del tema: que cuando las mujeres estaban especialmente susceptibles y rechazaban más duramente sus flirteos solía ser por eso. Y que absolutamente NO, nunca, se les debía de sugerir el motivo de su mal humor o podías salir muy mal parado. Y que tenía algo que ver con la sangre. Y… Poco más, aparte de que el chocolate era recibido en esos días con mayor efusividad. Después de todo, había crecido en un barco repleto de hombres y, tristemente, con ninguna mujer había llegado a intimar lo suficiente como para atreverse a sacar el tema. Era uno de los tantos misterios de la enigmática naturaleza femenina. _

_Se quedó mirando el sobrecito que le había dado el joven doctor. _

_-Y eso… ¿duele?_

_Sentándose de nuevo en su taburete, Chopper se dispuso a ofrecerle unos cuantos conocimientos prácticos sobre las maravillas del universo femenino. _

-Fin flashback-

---

Con un suspiro resignado, Sanji dejó caer la frente contra la puerta del armarito. Ojalá no le hiciera falta usar el sobrecito en cuestión. No es que le asustara el posible dolor que Chopper le había avisado podría sufrir; seguro que no era gran cosa, después de todo todas las mujeres pasaban por ello una vez al mes, ¿no? Pero si le ocurría sería definitivo que sí, que era una mujer en toda regla, en el sentido más literal. Y eso chocaba completamente con su propia identidad.

Apesadumbrado, empezó a preparar el desayuno con el auto-piloto puesto.

-Unas tortitas irían bien…

-Pero… no te quedan huevos.

-…

Un denso silencio llenó el habitáculo de la cocina, mientras Sanji se giraba poco a poco hasta encontrarse con el rostro Ussop, que lo miraba con inocencia sentado en el banco junto a la mesa. Se aguantaron la mirada unos instantes, el rubio con un ligero tic en su ceja visible que al tirador le costó un rato interpretar, hasta que rebobinó en su mente lo que había dicho.

Veloz como el viento, se apresuró a parapetarse bajo la mesa, con las manos sobre la cabeza en el esfuerzo inútil de bloquear cualquier puntapié en su dirección.

-¡Juro que no iba con segundas intenciones! ¡Lo prometo!

El otro lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Estaba un poco paranoico pero, definitivamente, Ussop no se atrevería a jugarse el pellejo de aquella manera.

-Y, ¿qué haces aquí, narizotas?

-Me… Me dijiste si quería tomar algo… Pero si te molesto me largo.

-Ah, es verdad. –Se le había ido del todo de la cabeza. Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar…

En un instante, una refrescante taza de leche con cacao estaba sobre la mesa, con un delicioso toque afrutado. A continuación, recordando que, en efecto, ya no quedaban huevos en la despensa, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno con lo que encontró. Afortunadamente, la isla les proporcionaría nuevas provisiones.

Conectando de nuevo el piloto automático para cocinar, y teniendo como sonido de fondo la voz del tirador relatándole alguna extraña historia sobre los orígenes místicos del cacao y cómo sus ancestros habían adquirido el tono oscuro de su piel, Sanji aprovechó para registrar los cajones, y comprobó con gran frustración que su provisión de cigarrillos se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro. Bueno, "desvanecido" no era la palabra exacta, y no era ningún misterio cuál había sido el triste y cruel destino de sus adorados "palitos de nicotina". Sabía muy bien a quién culpar por ello.

Recordó la manera en que, tras la ilustrativa charla que le había ofrecido Chopper la noche anterior, había sentido la urgente necesidad de fumarse un cigarrillo para calmar sus ánimos. Un buen cigarro siempre le hacía sentirse mejor, y no comprendía cómo había podido pasar todo el santo día sin llevarse uno a la boca. ¡Ni siquiera se había acordado de ellos! Realmente había tenido la mente muy ocupada con todo lo que le había ocurrido, pero precisamente por eso los tendría que haber echado en falta… Así pues, se dispuso a sacar la cajetilla que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y no bien hizo el asomo de llevarse uno a los labios, que el renito había puesto el grito en el cielo recriminándole que fuera a atreverse a contaminar su nuevo cuerpo tal como había estado haciendo hasta entonces, que visto que en esa forma no mostraba signos de su dependencia a la nicotina, qué mejor momento para empezar a dejar ese mal vicio, y que mientras él estuviera a bordo no permitiría que le diera al tabaco con ese aspecto de muchachita de quince años.

¡Pero qué se había creído! ¡Si él apenas contaría con 12 años cuando había empezado a fumar! Y encima, el resto de la tripulación había oído el alboroto y se habían puesto de lado del pequeño doctor. ¡Incluso sus preciosas Nami-san y Robin-chan!

Acabando de colocar la mesa, el consuelo de Sanji era que su cuerpo femenino no parecía tener ningún recuerdo físico de su adicción. En circunstancias normales ya estaría de los nervios, y ni queriendo habría podido cumplir con ello, ni con el expreso deseo de sus chicas arañándole la conciencia. Ahora, incluso sin tener que sufrir el mono, echaba de menos el gustito de una buena calada. Pero Chopper se había ocupado de echar todas sus reservas de tabaco al fondo del mar, para que lo disfrutaran los peces en su lugar...

* * *

-

**Adelanto** del próximo capi (_Reflejos_):

_Ya estaba en los primeros recuerdos que era capaz de definir, lo cual equivalía a decir que desde siempre había estado ahí, a su lado. Recordaba fragmentos de su infancia, de ayudante de cocina en aquel barco que más tarde se hundiría en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Sí. El mar siempre había estado cerca de él, lo había acompañado toda su vida; era un acompañante más, uno que nunca había cambiado. Lo había acompañado entonces, y después en el Baratie, y más tarde junto a Luffy y los demás a bordo del Going Merry. A su alrededor. Sintiendo el balanceo bajo los pies, el olor salado impregnándole la piel, saboreándolo al rozar la lengua bajo sus labios, admirando su inmensidad azul. Había aguantado los días más largos de su vida en un islote perdido en medio de ese vasto mar. Había sido arrastrado por sus poderosos brazos en plena tormenta. Y su sueño, el All Blue, se encontraba en algún rincón de su inmensidad, esperando ser alcanzado._

_Sumergido en sus aguas, dejando que las olas acariciaran sus brazos y sus piernas, había imaginado el día en que podría nadar por ese líquido amigo mientras a su lado pasaban todos los peces de los cuatro mares. _

_¿Sería capaz, el mismo mar que siempre había estado junto a él, el mar que sentía como parte intrínseca de su ser, de arrebatarle tan cruelmente esa ilusión?_

--

**Notas**: ¿Y por qué el próximo capítulo tiene avance y los anteriores no? Pues, porque en realidad ese avance era el prólogo de este capítulo; éste iba a ser el llamado _Reflejos_. Pero me alargué más de la cuenta y lo que tenía que ocurrir aún no ha ocurrido. Resulta que Chopper empezó a hablar demasiado, y a Sanji le dio por comprobar si sus músculos seguían en forma, y Ussop se metió por en medio y… hubo que cortar aquí. Con un poco de suerte, pronto más :)

¿Muy tonto lo de los huevos? Lo sé, pero salió así sin más y ya lo dejé. Si hay que culpar a alguien culpad a Ussop ^^U

Y más le vale a Sanji que no le visite la mujer de rojo, porque como lo haga será de las dolorosas Ò_ó

**Reviews: **

Niebla: Bueno, no me negarás que al principio ponerse el sujetador tiene su intríngulis XD Pero sí, para una fiesta y hacérselo pasar un poco mal a los chavales no sería mala idea ^^ ¡Gracias por comentar!

B-fye: Eso es que nosotras ya tenemos práctica, pero él es un novato, y si además le da vergüenza… XD Mmm… es que… la cosa justo va de una especie de triángulo amoroso entre esos dos y Nami, así que… sí, definitivamente, es muy posible que eso que temes ocurra ^^Uu

Firia: ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por pasarte^^ Sanji también es mi preferido :D Uhm, en principio la fruta Onna Onna permite cambiar de forma a voluntad, así que lo de Sanji como chica no es permanente, pero tampoco sabemos cuánto le durará, ni si después por algún motivo se verá en necesidad de hacer uso de su poder y regresar a esa forma en algún momento… Ya se verá según la historia vaya avanzando ^_-

Nemo Robin: Uy, lo de yaoi en estos momentos, siendo Sanji chica, es complicado que se dé, pero quién sabe en un futuro^^

Alba: En efecto, algo tarde para venirnos con esas… ^^U (¡yay, ya te falta menos para vacas!)

Roronoa Yuria: ¡Yeah, fangirlismo al poder! ^o^ Aibá, pues quizás sí que he puesto a Nami demasiado buenecita... Vale que con Sanji en versión chica le cuesta más ponerse en plan severo, pero echo de menos que caiga algún capón y que dé rienda suelta a su carácter guerrero ^^u Ey, este capi ya me salió un pelín más largo :D

Mina-chan: Hola Mina-chan, ¡bienvenida! Espero que te siga gustando el fic y poder seguir viéndote por aquí :D


	7. Reflejos

**Toma frutazo**  
Capítulo 6: _**Reflejos**_

**_-_**

El desayuno de esa mañana transcurrió animado. Luffy en especial estaba muy ilusionado con la perspectiva de ir a explorar la isla, e incluso consiguió arrastrar a Ussop con él a pesar de la recaída de éste en su enfermedad crónica de no-puedo-adentrarme-en-una-isla-salvaje-y-desconocida-sin-apenas-rastro-de-civilización. En efecto, según les había explicado el horticultor instalado en la isla, él era el único que la habitaba desde hacía años, y la población más cercana estaba en la siguiente isla. Pero eso mismo hacía más apasionante el recorrer la isla e investigar qué podían encontrar, mientras aprovechaban para reabastecer provisiones, sobre todo en lo que tocaba a frutas y carne; y hierbas para Chopper. Mientras debatían sobre lo que hacía falta, y sobre quiénes participarían en la partida, Nami no pudo evitar fijarse en Sanji que, aunque su actitud ante ella y Robin seguía siendo la misma llena de florituras y tratamiento especial, le pareció notar que algo de su comportamiento no era tan exaltado como de costumbre. Estando en una isla tropical y calurosa, la ropa de las chicas era ligera. La misma Nami en la parte superior no llevaba más que un biquini, y luego un pantaloncito bien corto y ajustado. Y, aunque Sanji las había llenado de halagos, no había reaccionado excitado por los encantos del cuerpo de las dos mujeres de la tripulación y su ropa extremada. Con anterioridad, ese tipo de comportamiento la había cargado, pero lo cierto es que se encontró con que echaba de menos un poco de esa atención extra. Después de todo, dentro de la tripulación el rubio era el único que mostraba un poco de interés, se justificaba, y sentirse deseada siempre le subía a una la autoestima.

-Sanji-kun… ¿Me sirves un poco más de zumo?

Con voz seductora, Nami se apoyó en sus antebrazos y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, dejando ver un generoso escote mientras dejaba caer uno de los tirantes por su hombro.

-¡Claro, mi preciosa Nami-swaan!

Con un enorme corazón el cocinero le rellenó el vaso mientras la miraba a los ojos embelesado. Entonces bajó la mirada y se percató de algo.

-Oh.

'¡Ya está!' Exclamó el diminuto demonio situado uno de los hombros de la navegante, que era idéntico a ella pero con un par de cuernecitos y una larga cola puntiaguda en su espalda, además del símbolo del berry en el lugar del tatuaje. '¡Cae fijo, derrame nasal al canto!'

Con cuidado, Sanji le arregló el tirante colocándoselo bien.

-Ya está. Ve con cuidado, que se ve un poco suelto, Nami-san. –Le dijo la muchachita rubia, y tras dedicarle un guiño se fue a ver si los demás andaban bien servidos.

Mientras lo veía girarse, la pasmada pelirroja creyó oír una risita burlona a su lado, pero cuando miró a Robin esta disimuló de maravilla, aunque Nami estuvo segura de que esa sonrisita que esbozaba era a su costa.

'Mecachis…' Pensó haciendo una mueca. Estaba claro que el cuerpo femenino ya no tenía secretos para Sanji: consigo mismo había tenido visión más que suficiente para una temporada… Y se encontró con que echaba mucho de menos esa atención extra.

Acabado el desayuno, se estableció que Luffy, Ussop, Robin y Chopper irían de exploración a la isla, mientras que Nami, Sanji y Zoro se quedarían en el barco. Ussop iba arrastrado por el capitán y, junto a él, se encargaría de buscar provisiones comestibles (y de vigilar que Luffy no se llevara nada raro a la boca). Robin iría por su propio interés por la isla, y Chopper a buscar ingredientes para sus medicinas. Nami se quedaba para trabajar en sus mapas, Zoro vigilaría el barco mientras echaba una siesta y Sanji quería acabar de arreglar la cocina después del desayuno y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir por ahí.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquila a bordo del Merry. Ya próximos al mediodía, Sanji estuvo preparando la comida, y un delicioso aroma escapaba por las ventanas de la cocina cuando la ahora rubia cocinera se permitió salir a tomar un poco el aire. Los demás no tardarían ya mucho en volver, pues habían quedado en regresar a comer al barco. Llevándose a la boca uno de los chupachups que le había ofrecido Chopper para entretener la lengua, se apoyó en la barandilla y dejó que la brisa que llegaba del mar jugara con sus cabellos y le refrescara el rostro del sudor de los fogones. Le gustaba el olor de la brisa marina. Si bien echaba a faltar el olor a tabaco impregnándole la ropa, le quedaba el consuelo de ese olor salado impregnándole la piel.

Mirando al horizonte, dejó su mirada perderse en la fina línea entre el cielo y el mar. Esa vista siempre le transmitía calma y alejaba preocupaciones, y al mismo tiempo le infundía fuerza al recordarle su sueño. Aunque en esa ocasión había algo más. Algo reclamaba su atención, arañando la puerta trasera de su mente, queriendo interrumpir ese momento de serenidad. ¿Se había olvidado de algo? Algún detalle que no habían tenido en cuenta… Algo que tanto él como el resto de la tripulación deberían haber recordado… Algo importante… ¿Qué era? Cuanto más observaba la línea del horizonte, más acuciante era ese sentimiento.

Desde su lugar en el mástil, algo había despertado al espadachín. Mientras meditaba si la cosa era debida a que su instinto le avisaba de que algo andaba mal, o de que tan solo era hora de levantarse e ir a entrenar, en su campo de visión encontró al cocinero, que estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El aire jugaba con sus rubios cabellos, y la verdad era que a Zoro le gustaba contemplar ese pelo cuando se mecía como pequeñas olas o brillaba al sol, y el gesto sereno que adquiría el rostro del rubio cuando se perdía mirando en la distancia. Siempre acababa por desviar la mirada incómodo, pues no le parecía correcto tan fijamente a otro hombre, sobre todo tratándose del insoportable cocinerucho, ¿y qué pensarían los demás si se daban cuenta? Seguro que se pensaban cosas raras. Sin embargo, ahora que Sanji era una chica, no sería tan raro si le pillaban mirándolo, ¿no? Y era cierto que su rostro se veía más dulce. Mientras Sanji no lo viera, no había problema. Pero mientras lo ojeaba disimuladamente, a él también empezó a acuciarle una sensación extraña. ¿Acaso era eso lo que lo había despertado? ¿Era algo que iba a ocurrir o algo que ya estaba ocurriendo? Instintivamente se puso en alerta.

-¡Ya estamos de vueltaaaa!

El grito los sacó a ambos de sus cavilaciones. Lo que ocurrió a partir de entonces fue sólo culpa de los reflejos adquiridos por la fuerza de la costumbre.

Tanto Sanji como Zoro miraron hacia la orilla de la playa, a unos cuantos metros más allá, desde donde Luffy se acercaba corriendo. En lugar de desviarse por el lado por donde se elevaba la parte rocosa de la isla, para llegar al montículo junto al que habían echado el ancla, el capitán eligió la vía directa. Cogiendo impulso se lanzó hacia el barco…

-¡Gomu-gomu no roketto!

Era algo habitual. Luffy saltando hacia el barco de forma impulsiva, aterrizando bien aunque a lo bruto, o fallando el cálculo en su despreocupación y cayendo al agua, de donde siempre acababa siendo rescatado bien por Zoro o bien por Sanji. Casi era rutina.

Mientras Luffy saltaba, las formas de Ussop y Robin llegaron también a la playa a tiempo de ver despegar al capitán. Zoro se puso en pie, tanto él como Sanji con las alarmas encendidas. Nami, que había oído el grito del chico de goma, se asomó a ver qué ocurría. Todo fue muy rápido. Luffy en su impulso llegó con los dedos al mástil, dando un par de vueltas alrededor del palo por el impulso que llevaba, y entonces las manos le resbalaron y salió despedido al otro lado, cayendo con un sonoro 'chaf'. Tanto Zoro como Sanji actuaron por puro reflejo, lanzándose detrás, para salvar a su capitán.

Desde la orilla, Robin los vio arrojarse al agua, y en ese instante se percató de cuál era ese detalle vital que no había tenido en cuenta. Lo supo nada más ver a Sanji lanzarse por la borda. Y gritó, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-¡Cocinero-saaan!

Nami la oyó desde la baranda y, percibiendo la angustia en la voz de la arqueóloga, cayó en la cuenta y se asomó horrorizada. En ese preciso instante asomó la cabeza verde del espadachín, cargando con la forma inerte de Luffy. Ni rastro de Sanji.

---

-

Zoro se lanzó enseguida detrás de Luffy. En su vista periférica advirtió que el cocinero saltaba también, pero eso no era extraño. A veces saltaba uno, a veces el otro, a veces ante la urgencia saltaban los dos e incluso, en ocasiones, se convertía en una oportunidad para competir, para ver quién llegaba antes a Luffy. Ésa era la prioridad, alcanzar la forma inerte de su capitán y llevarlo de nuevo a la superficie, a salvo.

Identificando el color rojo del chaleco, Zoro se centró en nadar en esa dirección lo más rápido posible, hasta que lo alcanzó y lo sujeto con fuerza, y nadó de vuelta a la superficie. Al asomar la cabeza, le sorprendió ver a Nami saltando también al agua desde la borda, sujeta a una cuerda, y cayendo a su lado. Desde luego eso rompía la rutina. ¿Por qué saltaba al agua esa loca? Sus sensores de alarma saltaron cuando ella lo miró, pálida y asustada, tomando a Luffy entre sus brazos.

-¡Zoro, corre a por Sanji! ¡Yo me ocupo de Luffy! -Le espetó con urgencia.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sanji ya no puede nadar, Zoro! ¡Por culpa de la Fruta del Diablo!

-Mierda…

Comprendiendo y reaccionando con rapidez, el espadachín se sumergió en las aguas de nuevo. Si alguien podía alcanzar a Sanji a tiempo, ése era él.

Aguantándose las lágrimas, Nami subió por la cuerda con Luffy a cuestas, ayudada por Robin que, junto a los demás, ya había subido al barco. Ussop, alarmado por la situación, se echó también al agua por si podía ser de ayuda, iniciando su propia búsqueda. Chopper, inquieto, se movía de un lado a otro. Todos lamentaban no haber recordado antes un detalle tan importante.

-

* * *

**N/A** (y espoilers):

Buf, no lo iba a dejar aquí, pero es el mejor momento para cortar. De todas formas, está más claro que el agua que van a rescatar a Sanji, porque si no este fic acabaría muy pronto y muy mal. Puedo ser muy dramática con mis personajes cuando quiero (Alba1 da fe de ello), pero no soy tan cruel como para hacer que Sanji se coma una Fruta del Diablo y se transforme en chica sólo para poder ahogarlo después ^^U Así que lo importante aquí no es si Sanji se salvará, sino cuáles serán las consecuencias de ese accidente. Además, en el siguiente capi se sigue avanzando hacía el romance. Algunos sentimientos van resurgiendo y/o naciendo, y llegamos a un punto de inflexión en la historia. Luego habrá una pausa vacacional para organizar bien las ideas. Espero poder seguir contando con vuestro apoyo ^_-

En nuestro triángulo particular, ¿qué tenemos? Nami siente que su sex-appeal con Sanji ya no es el mismo, ¿tomará medidas al respecto? Y a Zoro parece que no le hacía mucha gracia que le pillasen interesándose por otro hombre… ¿y ahora que éste es una chica tendrá excusa? Y Sanji, ¿cómo reaccionará ante el nuevo inconveniente de ser un usuario de las frutas? Pronto lo veremos :3

**Reviews:**

**Firia**: Muy bien, acertaste con el prólogo ^_- Me alegro de que de gustara en anterior capi, espero que este también lo disfrutes^^

**Nemo Robin**: Pues también es verdad, que en cierto modo sigue siendo yaoi, aunque camuflado XD Ya veremos cómo reacciona Zoro cuando Sanji vuelva a ser chico. ¿Podrán más las apariencias o los sentimientos?

**B-fye**: Chopper fue cruel, pero piensa que es por su bien XD

**Mina-chan**: Es verdad, la "mujer de rojo" varía bastante de unas personas a otras… Pero con Sanji no tendría misericordia, por eso de pensar que "va, si lo pasan todas las mujeres una vez al mes no será para tanto" ^^U Mm, parece que a algún chico de los mugiwara sí que se le está despertando el interés… O quizás ya llevaba tiempo ahí, ese interés, pero prefería ignorarlo por los tontos prejuicios.

**Alba1**: Pues, mira que son dramáticos, ¿verdad? XD Yep, al menos como chica no andará con malos vicios ò_o

**Ricarnaleiro**: ¡Bienvenido! :D Ahí tienes a una chica rubia, bien maja y con carácter, que además juega con la ventaja de que ya conocía a la tripulación ;P Nunca vienen mal unas buenas clases. Además, ¿no le interesaba tanto a Sanji conocer mejor a las mujeres? Ahí tiene su oportunidad ^_-


	8. ¿Cuestión de hormonas?

**Toma frutazo**

Capítulo 7: **¿Cuestión de hormonas?**

**-**

//-Es bonito, ¿verdad?

El pequeño no respondió, se quedó mirando embobado cómo las olas se estrellaban con estrépito en la costa rocosa. Sólo soplaba una leve brisa, pero eso bastaba para que en el acantilado el agua chocara contra los muros de piedra y el mar resonara como el murmullo amplificado de una caracola gigante.

Él tenía una caracola. De hecho, aquel día la llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Por las noches, le gustaba colocársela junto a una oreja y escuchar. Alguien le había dicho una vez que en su interior se guardaba un pedazo de la canción secreta de los océanos, para que los marineros de corazón nunca olvidaran sus orígenes aún cuando se vieran obligados a vivir tierra adentro.

¿Quién se lo había contado? Sólo recordaba la mano grande, de dedos largos llenos de durezas, que sujetaba la caracola al entregársela; la misma mano que en ocasiones le había revuelto los cabellos.

En esos momentos, la mano que lo sujetaba mientras miraba el mar por primera vez era pequeña y suave. La persona a quien pertenecía se arrodilló a su lado y lo besó donde acababa su flequillo, mojándole la mejilla con la humedad de las lágrimas.

-El mar cuidará de ti, mi niño. Ya lo verás... Me lo debe.//

-

Sanji abrió los ojos, desvaneciéndose los vestigios de aquel recuerdo: su primer recuerdo; lo único que recordaba de la época anterior a empezar a trabajar como ayudante de cocina en el barco de pasajeros Orbit. A su alrededor, el mundo permanecía en silencio. Una sardina atravesó su campo de visión y eso le hizo darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Recordó la cubierta del Going Merry, Luffy cayendo, Zoro y él lanzándose detrás de su capitán… El cuerpo le pesaba, era incapaz de mover un solo músculo, y el resplandor de la superficie cada vez se veía más lejano a la par que él se iba hundiendo en las profundidades. Los pulmones le ardían, no aguantaría mucho más… Otro pez pasó por su lado, rozándolo con su aleta. Al menos, no sería mala tumba, pensó. Su parte rebelde se resistía a acabar así pero, ¿qué podía hacer? El cuerpo no le respondía, el cansancio lo dominaba, y no podría aguantar la respiración mucho rato más. Los ojos empezaron a cerrársele…

"_-¿A esto lo llamas sopa, mocoso?_

_-¡Quiero que seas mi cocinero!_

_-Patético cocinerucho…_

_-¡Sanji-kun, querría otro vaso de naranjada!_

_-En realidad, lo que has de buscar es el All Rainbow, el origen de los Alls de todos los colores. En uno de mis muchos viajes conocí al duendecillo que perdió su marmita al final del arcoíris y…_

_-¡Uaaah! ¡Qué patadas más fuertes das, Sanji…!_

_-Eso está muy bueno, cocinero-san."_

No. No podía terminar así, aún quedaba mucho que vivir, mucho que sentir, sueños que alcanzar… En un último impulso su mano se alzó hacia la superficie, sus dedos se abrieron, intentando aferrarse a algo, aunque no hubiera más que agua y peces a su alrededor. Y algo aferró esa mano con fuerza, otra mano más grande y rugosa, más firme, que la sujetó con fuerza.

Sus ojos se abrieron sobresaltado ante el inesperado contacto, justo cuando sus pulmones no daban más de sí y el agua empezaba a ganar terreno. Con la vista borrosa distinguió una figura, reconoció unos ojos verdes preocupados y el pelo del mismo color. Durante un absurdo instante pensó que una sirena había acudido a rescatarlo. Luego reconoció al espadachín, y el cambio no le molestó en absoluto. Supo que él lo llevaría de vuelta.

-

'Lo tengo.'

Zoro había braceado con ahínco, mirando en todas direcciones, esforzándose en abarcarlo todo en su búsqueda. Tenía que encontrarlo. No podía perderlo de esa forma. Cuando, finalmente, distinguió una masa de mechones rubios entre las algas del fondo, sintió una punzada de alivio y se apresuró en alcanzar aquella mano que sobresalía, sujetándola con fuerza.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo antes de que los de Sanji se cerraran de nuevo, y el espadachín vio asustado lo pálido que se veía y el tono azulado que habían empezado a tomar sus labios. La figura del cocinero siempre había sido liviana, fuera hombre o mujer y, así rodeada de agua, con la piel tan pálida y el pelo revuelto alrededor de la cabeza, dejando ver su rostro entero, se asemejaba a un espectro, hermoso pero terroríficamente vulnerable. Aproximándose más, lo sujetó con firmeza por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo. El mar no se lo arrebataría, ni hablar; tenía que sacarlo de allí cuanto antes.

Nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la superficie. Al salir, respiró una rápida bocanada de aire y, al poco, oyó una tos entrecortada y rasposa junto a él. Ojeó al cocinero que temblaba en sus brazos, escupiendo agua con un visible esfuerzo. Al menos, no había tragado demasiada. Lo había encontrado a tiempo. No fue difícil cargárselo a la espalda, sujetando los brazos del rubio con su bandana de forma que quedaran bien sujetos alrededor de su cuello. El barco no había quedado lejos; vio a Ussop haciéndole señales desde su posición en el agua y avisando a los demás.

-

Aunque le quemara la garganta, fue agradable ser capaz de respirar de nuevo, y le dio la bienvenida al aire fresco. Agotado, dejó que Zoro lo colocara a su espalda y lo llevara a cuestas. Se sentía seguro sujeto al espadachín, sintiendo bajo él su amplia espalda y sus fuertes hombros, notando su respiración. Cansado como estaba, su pensamiento no fue más allá. Simplemente, se sentía cómodo así, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-

Se despertó en la enfermería. Había dormido profundamente, sin sueños. Sin recordar todavía por qué se encontraba allí, se incorporó un poco y examinó la habitación, encontrándose con un dormido Luffy sentado en la silla al lado de la cama. Entonces empezó a recordar.

-Luffy…

El moreno se despertó al oír su nombre y, tras desperezarse, miró al rubio que descansaba en la cama. Al ver que había despertado, cambió su mirada seria por una de sus enormes sonrisas.

-¡Sanji, ya te has despertado, a tiempo para la cena! –Exclamó encantado y estrujándole en un fuerte abrazo.

Sanji le correspondió, acostumbrado a la efusividad de su capitán.

-Chopper dice que Zoro te sacó a tiempo, que no habías tragado demasiada agua, y que sólo tenías que descansar.

-Uhm. -El rubio sólo pudo asentir, pues la mención a Zoro le hizo recordar cómo durante un instante había confundido al peliverde con una sirena, y miró de reprimir su risa mientras acudía a su mente una imagen bastante ridícula de un Zoro en versión sireno.

Luffy se levantó, y dijo que iba a avisar a los demás. Cuando se giraba hacia la puerta, se encajó bien el sombrero de paja y volvió a tomar expresión seria.

-Sanji…

El otro captó la seriedad de su voz.

-¿Sí?

-A partir de ahora vigilaré más. Pero recuerda que, si algo pasara, siguen estando Zoro, Ussop y Nami, sin la influencia de una fruta del diablo. Tú también tienes que tener cuidado.

Salió de la habitación sin añadir nada más.

Sanji se quedó parado mirando la puerta. Recordó el peso de su cuerpo bajo el agua. Era verdad, ya no…

'Toc, toc'

Un suave toque en la puerta lo distrajo.

-¿Cocinero-san? ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Robin-chwan! ¡Claro que sí, mi puerta siempre está abierta para ti!

Con una sonrisa, la arqueóloga entró llevando consigo una bandeja con comida.

-Te reservamos tu ración de la comida. –Le explicó, sentándose en la silla y pasándole la bandeja.

-Gracia por el detalle, Robin-chan. Supongo que fue difícil salvarla de las garras de nuestro famélico capitán.

-Oh, para nada, Cocinero-san. La verdad es que el capitán se quedó bastante preocupado cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido. Se aseguró de no tocar tu parte y, después de comer, ha permanecido haciendo guardia en la habitación. Sin duda, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. Pero no te preocupes, ahora que sabe que estás bien ya vuelve a ser el de siempre.

-Vaya… Yo, siento haberos preocupado, Robin-chan… Debí de haber tenido más cuidado, no recordé lo que implica ser el poseedor de una akuma no mi, estuve demasiado distraído mirando de acostumbrarme a mi cambio físico como para pararme a pensar en que ya no…

-No fue culpa tuya, Sanji. –Lo interrumpió la madura arqueóloga usando su nombre. –Si vamos a hablar de culpa, todos la tendríamos por no haber tenido en cuenta ese detalle pero, al mismo tiempo, la culpa no es de nadie. Simplemente, las cosas ocurrieron así. En tu caso, te dejaste llevar por un reflejo, actuando como de costumbre.

-Sí. –El rubio removió un poco la comida en el plato, antes de llevársela a la boca. –Aunque regrese a mi aspecto normal, hay cosas que ya no podrán volver a ser las mismas…

Robin le posó una mano reconfortante en el hombro.

-Sólo tendrás que tener en cuenta un par de detalles, como andarte con cuidado cerca del agua, cocinera-chan. ¿No querrás volver a hacer llorar a nuestra navegante, verdad?

-¿Co-cómo?... –La miró con ojos como platos. Su bella pelirroja, llorando por él… Y recordó la expresión tan seria de Luffy, la preocupación de Zoro cuando lo alcalzó bajo el agua, la misma mirada de Robin en ese momento… - Siento mucho haberos preocupado.

-Lo importante es que estés bien. –Respondió ella con calidez, apretándole el hombro.

Cuando Robin salió, entraron Chopper y Ussop, ambos alegres de verlo en plena forma. El tirador lo entretuvo contándole una de sus historias mientras el reno comprobaba que no le quedara resto de agua en los pulmones.

Al salir de la enfermería, aún le quedaba un rato antes de tener que ponerse a preparar la cena, así que se entretuvo en cubierta, apoyado en la barandilla. Dejó que su mirada vagara en el horizonte, como otras veces. No obstante, ya no sería lo mismo contemplar esa fina línea entre el cielo y el mar. El agua salada ya no lo abrazaría más, sino que lo atraparía en garras pesadas. El agua ya no lo acercaba tanto a su sueño, sino que podía arrebatárselo en un descuido…

Nami la vio así, apoyada en la baranda del barco y perdida en sus pensamientos. Su mirada se veía triste. Viéndola así, su fina figura apoyada en la madera, sus ojos de ese azul tan profundo nublados por el pesar, y con esa mirada perdida, que miraba sin ver, parecía que en cualquier momento pudiera desvanecerse… El corazón de la pelirroja se estremeció, recordándola en el suelo de cubierta, inmóvil y pálido, empapada, con Chopper esforzándose en conseguir que expulsara todo el agua que había tragado. No había podido evitar las lágrimas pensando que podía perderlo, que podría no verlo más, sin haberle podido agradecer toda su amabilidad, sin volver a escuchar sus "Nami-swaan".

-Sanji-kun, ¿qué miras?

Se colocó a su lado, mirando en su misma dirección. Ya empezaba a atardecer, y la vista era hermosa.

-¡Nami-swan!

-¿Qué miras, Sanji?

-Oh. Me gusta mirar el punto en que la línea del mar se junta con el azul del cielo…

-Es una vista bonita. Pero, ¿por qué lo miras como si se tratara de una despedida? El mar siempre va a estar ahí, al igual que el cielo.

-Mi preciosa pelirroja, tan profunda… -Respondió él mirándola con su gran corazón. Pero ella no se dejó distraer. Le parecía que Sanji siempre llevaba dentro mucho más de lo que quería mostrar.

-Ese mar continúa estando ahí, Sanji-kun.

-…

-Y tu sueño también, ¿no es así?

-Nami-san… -Sanji la miró por un momento. Sin corazones ni parafernalia. Sólo él, y una mirada sincera, y vulnerable. -¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando era pequeño… Cuando empecé a soñar con el All Blue… Desde que vi el mar por primera vez, y lo sentí en mis pies…

Se interrumpió, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sí mismo y no sabía cómo explicar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero Nami esperaba con paciencia, clavándole esos grandes ojos marrones, animándole a que continuara…

-Siempre me gustó nadar. Y, de pequeño, me imaginaba, cuando por fin encontrara el All Blue, sumergiéndome en sus aguas, con los peces de los cuatro mares nadando a mi alrededor… Sé que es absurdo, que el hecho de no poder nadar no impide mi sueño, que es encontrarlo, admirarlo, poder ver todos esos cientos de peces en un mismo lugar y ser capaz de preparar cualquier plato marino que se me antoje, pero… Echaré de menos el abrazo del mar, simplemente. Y eso me entristece un poco.

-Dime, Sanji-kun. –Inquirió ella. Le gustaba escucharlo, sentía que deseaba conocerlo más allá de sus flirteos y de su palabrería siempre galante de cara a la galería femenina. Quería conocer a la persona detrás de esos ojos profundos. -¿Cuándo escuchaste hablar por primera vez del All Blue?

Sanji se pasó a pensar, pero lo único que le vino a la mente fue la caracola que tenía de cuando era niño y las manos grandes y encallecidas que la habían sujetado alguna vez.

-No sabría decirte… No lo recuerdo exactamente. Fue antes de entrar a trabajar en el Orbit, el barco donde estaba antes del Baratie, y apenas recuerdo algo de esa época… En el Orbit, se burlaban de mí, diciéndome que el All Blue no era más que una leyenda. Pero alguien me había hablado de ese lugar antes, y lo había hecho con total convicción. Y eso es lo que llevo grabado aquí dentro. –Se señaló el corazón, y se giró a mirar a su pelirroja, que se encontraba muy cerca. Entonces, dicho corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al ser consciente del roce de sus hombros. Agachó la mirada, no quería que ella notara su turbación, no quería estropear ese momento de cercanía. Desde que era una chica, sentía que había podido acercarse más a su pelirroja.

Nami, por su parte, confundió el gesto de turbación por uno de pesar, y acarició con cariño la cabeza de la rubia cocinera. Sentía deseos de abrazarla y arroparla, y así lo hizo. Dejándose llevar, depositó un beso en su frente, y ese roce de sus labios fue bajando poco a poco, mientras los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza…

Sanji fue el primero en romper el abrazo, superado por lo inesperado de la situación y todo su tumulto interior, además del sacrilegio de atreverse a tocar más de la cuenta a una de sus princesas, en especial su pelirroja.

-Lo siento, yo… Nami-san, debería ir preparando la cena…

Y fue a refugiarse en su cocina, ante la atónita y confundida mirada de la navegante.

En la cocina, Sanji procuró calmarse. Eso era lo que había deseado desde que conoció a Nami, pero… las chicas siempre habían huido ante sus flirteos, e igualmente Nami siempre se había mostrado distante frente a sus intentos. Y cuando por fin parecía ser correspondido se dio cuenta, asustado, de que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Además, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Sentía realmente la pelirroja algo por él o sólo era la ternura de verlo como una hermana pequeña y él había malinterpretado la situación? Y si fuera que le gustaba… ¿le gustaba como persona, por todo lo que era Sanji, o sólo porque ahora era una mujer? Porque entonces, ¿qué pasaba cuando volviera a ser un hombre, ya no le interesaría? Sin saber qué pensar, ni cómo actuar, se refugió cocinando, que parecía ser lo único inalterable y seguro en su vida.

-

La cena transcurrió con aparente normalidad. Sanji y Nami procuraron actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pues ambos aún tenían que aclarar sus pensamientos y emociones respecto a lo que había ocurrido en ese momento compartido en la cubierta, pero sus miradas nerviosas no pasaron desapercibidas por dos de sus compañeros. La arqueóloga los observaba divertida, mientras que el espadachín los iba ojeando con sospecha. ¿Qué había ocurrido entre esos dos? La devoción de Sanji por la navegante siempre había estado clara pero, además, últimamente, el trato de Nami con él/ella se había vuelto más cercano. Sintió un poco de celos que no pudo ocultarse a sí mismo. Comió pensativo. ¿Por qué esa bruja chantajista tenía que interesarse ahora por Sanji? Por supuesto, siendo chicas las dos, no podían ir más allá, ¿verdad que no? Pero, ¿qué pasaba si Sanji volvía a ser chico y seguían igual? Quizás, tal vez, debería jugar sus cartas. Pero esas cosas no eran fáciles para él…

Al finalizar la cena, Sanji se quedó a lavar los platos, Normalmente Ussop o Chopper le echaban una mano, o Zoro era chantajeado o coaccionado para poner su grano de arena, ya que Sanji nunca permitiría que las dos mujeres de la tripulación pudieran estropear la suave piel de sus manos con las faena de la cocina, y Luffy tenía tendencia a romper más platos que los que secaba. Esa noche era el turno de Ussop pero, para sorpresa general, Zoro se ofreció voluntario.

Quedándose los dos frente al fregadero, Sanji iba lavando los platos y cubiertos, y Zoro secando. Lo habitual. Por lo general, sus manos no se rozaban, y era todo muy maquinal. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, Sanji era plenamente consciente de la presencia del espadachín a su lado. Demasiado consciente, de hecho. Para su incomodo, se encontró con que su mera presencia a menos de un metro le hacía rememorar lo que había sentido cuando él lo había cargado a su espalda al rescatarlo del mar. Entonces había estado demasiado agotado para darse realmente cuenta pero, allí en la cocina, escuchando su respiración, podía rememorar la calidez de esa espalda, la seguridad que le habían trasmitido esos hombros tan anchos. Por un momento sus manos se rozaron, y el cocinero estuvo casi a punto de soltar el plato que sujetaba, ante la quemazón que sintió por el contacto. Torturado, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo de mujer reaccionaba a la presencia del espadachín. No podía ser… ¿Sentía atracción física? ¡¿Y justamente por Zoro? ¿Con ese cerebro de ameba con musgo por sombrero? Lo de Nami era normal, pero… ¿Zoro? Sin duda culpa de esa revolución hormonal que tan intrigado tenía a su pequeño doctor…

La voz del espadachín, casi resonando en la silenciosa cocina, por poco no le hace pegar un brinco.

-Oye, ceja-torcid, digo… Sanji. ¿Por qué insistes en taparte la cara con ese ridículo mechón?

-¿Eh? –Ahora sí que dejó caer el plato en el agua, que los salpicó a los dos. -¿A qué viene eso?

-Te vi debajo del agua. Pensaba que ocultabas algo, una cicatriz, una ceja que gira al contrario de la otra, no sé… Pero ese lado es completamente igual al otro. Entonces, ¿por qué?

-No es de tu incumbencia. –Replicó el rubio, molesto y retomando el plato que había dejado caer antes.

-Te ves… mejor con todo el rostro al descubierto.

-¿Y a mí que me ha de importar lo que a ti te parezca, pedazo de marimo?

La verdad, necesitaba una buena pelea, y la actitud rara del espadachín sería tan buena excusa como cualquier otra. Lo ojeó, a ver si conseguía impulsarlo a una discusión, algo que no solía ser difícil. Patidifuso, vio que en lugar de molesto, se le veía… podía ser que estuviera… ¿sonrojado? Imposible. Sea como sea, se veía que le costaba horrores soltar cualquiera fuera la burrada que pretendía decir a continuación.

-En serio, te ves… muy bonita con la cara al descubierto.

-¿Pero qué…?

El plato, pobre pedazo de cerámica, volvió a caer al agua, y esta vez acabó roto al contacto con los otros platos que estaban allí apilados. Sanji se había quedado sin palabras, mirando pasmado al espadachín. Zoro aprovechó ese estado de shock del cocinero para tomar una de sus manos. Muy dentro suyo, el peliverde rezaba para que ningún otro tripulante estuviera viéndolo a él, a Zoro, el tan duro y peligroso asesino de piratas, en esa pobre intentona de… cortejo, a esa muchachita rubia que era sanji que lo observaba con total y completa incredulidad.

Carraspeando un poco para aclararse la voz, consiguió arrimar a Sanji a la pared (tarea no muy complicada dado el estado de petrificación de que éste era víctima) y, con sorprendente suavidad para sus manos acostumbradas a sus katanas y pesas, le acarició la barbilla con los dedos pulgar e índice, elevándole el rostro de modo que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. Con la otra mano, le apartó el mechón de pelo.

-Me gustas mucho… así, como chica, ¿sabes?

Miró ansioso los labios de ella (él) y fue bajando poco a poco la cabeza, acercando los suyos.

Sanji estaba paralizado. Ya de por sí, el hecho de ver el espadachín tonteando con él era… desconcertante, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Pero su propio corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, la piel le quemaba allá donde el cuerpo de él rozaba el suyo, y se dio cuenta de cómo su cuerpo buscaba el contacto del otro.

Fue con gran esfuerzo, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de entrar en contacto, que Sanji consiguió retomar el control sí mismo y, con una patada, sacarse al espadachín de encima. Se observaron los dos, con la respiración entrecortada.

-No… ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar! –Grito el cocinero hecho un manojo de nervios. Dicho lo cual, se apresuro a salir de allí.

Zoro lo vio marcharse en silencio. No se le escapaba que había estado a punto, demasiado cerca como para pensar que no pudiera tener una oportunidad. Sólo poniéndole un poquito más de empeño…

* * *

-

**N/A**: Buf, me ha costado esta última parte. Del retraso tengo excusa, porque la primera quincena de julio ha sido movidita. Pero la primera parte la tenía escrita hace ya tiempo, hoy me he puesto mano a la obra con la parte en que Sanji se despertaba en la enfermería y venía todo el asunto con Nami y Zoro. Lo veo todo un poco muy precipitado y un poco forzado, así que espero vuestra opinión y consejos, que soy un poco novatilla en escribir en estos temas, ya que mis personajes suelen tardar siglos antes de hacer un primer movimiento ^^U

Otras cosillas, fue sobre el ojo tapado tengo toda una teoría con trauma familiar y demás, pero eso lo dejaré para otra ocasión. Aquí he preferido dejarle sin sorpresa escondida, al menos darle un respiro en eso…

Ahora me tomo una pausa estival. Digamos que esta es la primera parte, más de introducción a los que es la situación de Sanji, y ahora llega el momento de introducir la aventura y el argumento. Que sí, que hay un argumento, no gira todo en torno a "Sanji se transforma en chica y de repente se vuelve el más popular"^^U Y, necesito organizar esa aventurilla para que resulte coherente, además que tengo que decidir algunas cosillas respecto a esto tres… Así que interrumpo la historia de momento, pero volveré ^_-

Mientras tanto, es posible que suba algún one-shoot. Es muy probable que practique con algo de lemon :)

En el profile os dejo un dibujín de Sanji y nami en la cubierta del Merry, como regalín por haber llegado hasta aquí ^^ Eso sí, no hagáis caso del peto que lleva puesta nuestra Sanjiko, que formaba parte de algo que al final no ocurrió. Y… soy incapaz de hacer esas mini cinturitas de Oda :P

**Reviews^^:**

**Firia:** Pues ya ves, vaya cosa no recordar lo del detalle de no poder nadar ^^U Pero claro, bastante ocupados estaban ante la transformación de Sanji O_o Afortunadamente, la cosa acabó bien. Aunque ahora Sanji se encuentre con este tremendo conflicto emocional…

**Ricarnaleiro**: Me alegro de no ser tan previsible. ^^U A quién se le ocurre hacer un intento de spoiler en los reviews, ¿y si hubieras acertado? Menos mal que no XD

**Nemo** **Robin**: Es verdad, tiene un aire a Ranma XD Es que a Nami, ya que no le he dado oportunidad de usar ese fuerte carácter suyo, al menos tenía que mostrar su pequeño demonio, aunque fuera meramente anecdótico ^^

**Niebla**: Es una obsesión lo del boca a boca XD Pero es que está muy usado, quedaría poco original, y más si le toca hacerlo a Zoro ^^U Anda, no pensé en la regañina de Nami, la verdad es que habría quedado bien, primero regañina y luego consuelo 

**Alba1**: Uhm, ¿tú cómo lo ves, han sido momentitos tiernos o dramáticos? Yo es que los veo muy raros los mire por donde los mire. He de practicar ò_o

_**yaoista**_: ¡Bienvenid! Me alegro de que te guste. La verdad es que tus comentarios me han dado el empujoncito que necesitaba para subir este último capitulo ^^


	9. Malestares

**Toma Frutazo**

**-**

**Capítulo 8: _Malestares_**

**-**

Aquella no fue una noche de sueños y de descanso. Al menos no para alguno de los tripulantes del Going Merry. Y no fue por estar ocupándose del turno de guardia, pues dicho turno tocaba ser repartido esa noche por Robin y Chopper, y ninguno de ellos habría tenido problemas en conciliar el sueño de haberlo querido. No; la razón era puramente psicológica. Echémosle la culpa a todo el enredo de pensamientos y emociones que, en aquel barco flotando de noche en un mar de olas tranquilas, se agolpaba en tres cabezas. A saber: una rubia, una pelirroja y una verde. Ay, la juventud, las hormonas revolucionadas, el tener que convivir en un espacio limitado durante días, los poderes de cierta fruta del diablo o la mala sombra de alguna especie de dios que los observara desde las alturas jugando con ellos a su antojo… ¿A qué se le podía echar la culpa de su estado de confusión? Fuera lo que fuese, no fue una buena noche para ninguno de los tres. Pero sin duda, lo peor fue para nuestro rubio preferido.

Cambiando de postura una y otra vez, Sanji no lograba conciliar el sueño. En cuanto cerraba los ojos sus pensamientos (y las imágenes ligadas a ellos) iban invariablemente hacia Nami o Zoro. Por más que lo intentara no podía olvidar lo ocurrido con ellos y se sentía incapaz de aclarar sus emociones. Dejando a un margen las intenciones que hubieran tenido los otro dos, lo primero que necesitaba nuestro cocinero era aclararse consigo mismo, y no ayudaba el hecho de saber que en esos momentos él era como una mezcla de dos personas distintas. ¿Qué sentía él por Nami? Estaba claro que la idolatraba, más que cualquier otra mujer, pero jamás se había imaginado poder llegar a algo más que a adorarla guardando una prudente distancia. Si ahora ella, de repente, le ofrecía la posibilidad de una relación más… íntima, lo cierto es que se encontraba con que no sabía cómo reaccionar, paralizado por el miedo a meter la pata y estropearlo sin remedio.

Y por más que Sanji sintiera el impulso de ahogarse con la almohada cada vez que lo recordaba, también estaba el tercero en discordia que, justamente ese mismo día, había decidido hacer algo tan desconcertante como tirarle los tejos (Tirarle los tejos. A ÉL. A SANJI. EL CABEZA DE ALGA.) sin una pizca de delicadeza por su parte, no, ni un átomo de sutileza. Así era el peliverde, directo como un puñetazo en los dientes. Y lo peor es que Sanji sabía, o más bien sentía, desde el accidente de la caída en el mar, que su cuerpo de mujer se sentía atraído por Zoro. No había falta ser un genio para captar las señales de su cuerpo: el calor y las palpitaciones cuando apenas se habían rozado al fregar los platos… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? ¿Y justamente con Zoro? Era una situación que jamás habría imaginado. Pero claro, tampoco se había imaginado jamás el verse atrapado dentro de un cuerpo de mujer. Ya empezaba a pensar que si no sería definitivo que se fuera a quedar así para siempre, si no valdría más la pena resignarse y aceptar que su vida había dado un giro inesperado con el que tendría que aprender a vivir…

Un buen rato antes de que empezara a asomar el sol, Sanji ya no pudo aguantar más en la hamaca. Apenas había dormido algo, le dolía la cabeza y hasta el estómago lo sentía revuelto, sin duda a causa del poco descanso y de todo su lío mental. Le sentaría bien darse una ducha de agua bien fría. Tras coger una muda de ropa, salió del camarote con sigilo, sin percatarse de que alguien se había dado cuenta de sus movimientos.

Zoro siguió con la mirada la figura del cocinero saliendo de la habitación. Aún le resultaba raro asociar esa figura más bajita y curvilínea a la del cocinero pervertido con el que había compartido tantas peleas y discusiones. Le resultaba extraño y, en cierto modo antinatural, verlo con ese aspecto femenino. Pero procuraba no pensar en ello. Simplemente, Sanji se había convertido en una muchachita de buen ver, a Zoro de gustaba, y todo era perfectamente normal. Fin. No le convenía pensar más allá. Ni siquiera al llevarse un dedo a los labios y recordar que los del rubio habían sabido tal y como se había imaginado en otras ocasiones, excepto por la falta del sabor a cigarrillos.

En el puesto de vigilancia, Robin se encontraba leyendo un libro aprovechando la tranquilidad de la noche, mientras de tanto en tanto echaba un ojo a las oscuras aguas para asegurarse de que ningún peligro los amenazara. No faltaba ya mucho para que saliera el sol y terminara su turno. En esos pensamientos andaba cuando, en medio del silencio, pudo captar perfectamente cómo alguien salía a la cubierta del barco. Si algo tenía que admitir Robin de sí misma era su gran curiosidad, así que se permitió echar un vistazo. 'Oh. Es Cocinera-chan.' Le gustaba llamarlo así para sí misma, le parecía que en esos momentos ese diminutivo cariñoso era el que le iba mejor pero, por supuesto, se guardaba de usar ese nombre en su presencia, no fuera a ser que le hiriera el orgullo. No era extraño que el rubio cocinero fuera el primero en levantarse por las mañanas para ocuparse de la preparación del desayuno, aunque ese día le pareció que algo no iba del todo bien, al ver los andares un tanto inseguros con los que se dirigía a la cocina…

-

Ya comenzaba a asomar la primera claridad a través de las ventanas cuando Sanji ya casi había acabado de preparar el desayuno. Quizás no había sido una buena idea la decisión de hacer galletas al horno esa mañana, pensó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Estaba claro que aquella noche de insomnio no le había sentado nada bien; el calor había empeorado su dolor de cabeza y el olor de las galletas no le estaba haciendo ningún favor a su estómago. Pero se sintió un poco mejor al ver entrar a la morena arqueóloga por la puerta: nada mejor para animarle la mañana.

-¡Buenos días, mi preciosa Robin-chwan! –La recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Cocinero-san. –Le respondió ella, tan amable como siempre, percatándose al instante de lo pálido se veía.

Sintiéndose con fuerzas reanimadas, Sanji se apresuró a sacar la última bandeja del horno, para poder ofrecerle a Robin unas deliciosas galletas recién hechas. Pero justo al ir a colocar la bandeja en la mesa con una floritura, se le nubló la vista y por poco no se le cae dicha bandeja, que cayó con estrépito sobre la mesa. Brotaron enseguida unos brazos para asegurarse de que no había ningún estropicio, mientras Sanji se mantenía con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa esperando que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas y reprimiendo las nauseas. Robin estuvo a su lado en un santiamén.

-Cocinero-san, ¿estás bien?

-Sí. –Quiso tranquilizarla él. –No te preocupes, Robin-chan, es sólo que no he pasado muy buena noche y ando un poco flojo, pero enseguida se me pasará.

Robín le tomó la temperatura de la frente, con el consiguiente sonrojo del cocinero.

-Estás muy caliente. Puede que sea fiebre… ¿Alguna molestia más?

-No, sólo el estómago, un poco revuelto.

Robin lo observó con seriedad.

-Muy bien. No te preocupes por el desayuno, Cocinero-san. Siéntate un poco; yo me ocuparé de lo que falta.

-¿Cómo? No, claro que no, Robin-chan. –Se escandalizó él ante tal idea. –No es nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte ni ensuciar tus lindas manos…

-Siéntate, por favor. –Se impuso la arqueóloga, ante lo cual Sanji no pudo más que sentarse y obedecer. –Dime lo que queda por hacer, y luego te vas a echarte un rato en la habitación. Avisaré a Chopper para que se pase por allí después del desayuno.

Sin poderle negar nada, Sanji no pudo más que resignarse y darle las últimas indicaciones, sintiéndose desdichado por su debilidad y por haber dado motivos de preocupación a la arqueóloga. Después, al mismo tiempo que el resto de la tripulación se dirigía a empezar la mañana con un buen desayuno, él volvió al camarote. Al cruzarse con Zoro y Nami, no fue capaz de mirarlos directamente, y se sintió todavía peor por hacerle ese feo a la navegante.

Con un pequeño esfuerzo, se echó en su hamaca, recibiendo a cambio un pequeño calambre en la zona abdominal. Se sentía fatal, tanto mental como físicamente, e incluso sintió cómo le acudían las lágrimas a los ojos, lo que no hizo más que hacerle sentir más patético todavía. Entonces, un nuevo calambre le hizo recordar aquella explicación de Chopper… ¿Cuándo había sido? ¿Tan sólo una noche antes? Parecía que hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo desde aquella incómoda conversación. ¿Podía ser que aquella mala noche, su malestar físico, no fuera sólo culpa de su jaleo mental, si no que se le hubiera juntado con algo que ver con su condición de mujer? Recordó el sobrecito, en uno de los armarios de la cocina… Lo último que le faltaba, vamos, pensó hundido en la miseria. 'Ojalá volviera a ser un hombre. Así todo se arreglaría', pensó, agarrándose a ese bote salvavidas desesperadamente. Los dolores, todo el asunto de Nami y Zoro… Todo volvería a ser sencillo, como lo era antes. 'Si pudiera volver a ser un hombre'. Aferrándose a ese deseo, consiguió hundirse en un sueño febril...

-

**Fin del capítulo 8**

**-**

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Hola de nuevo! ^^ Ya vuelvo a estar por aquí, calentando motores con este capítulo, que vuelve a ser una empanada mental de tomo y lomo pero, en fin, sólo me queda disculparme con Sanji, que al pobre se le junta todo…

Siento muchísimo el retraso. Está claro que cuanto más tiempo libre tengo es cuando más incapaz soy de escribir. En cambio, en cuanto vuelvo a estar ocupada y tengo que sacar el tiempo de debajo de las piedras, es cuando más escribo… Lo que significa que, para el futuro de este fic, más le vale al 2010 traerme mucho trabajo (fuera, maldita crisis :O).

Muchas gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de mis tardanzas. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos los lectores que permanecéis todavía ahí al pie del cañón! ^_^

**Firia**: Ay, a Sanji todavía le está costando esto de la transformación… Me da pena incluso a mí, que soy la única culpable T_T Es que se le junta todo, ya es mala suerte… Sobre a quién elegirá, uuuhm, ¿y quién dice que sea él el que tenga que elegir? Los otros dos también tiene sus cosas que aclarar, y eso puede influir… Tra-la-lá, no digo nada... Uhm, en cuanto acabe este fic haré el pensamiento de ese otro que tiene pinta de ser todo un drama

**Hellgirl**: ¡Bienvenida al barco! ^^ Uhm, así que lo de Zoro no acaba de cuadrar… Es cierto que me cuesta manejar a Zoro, debo confesar que no es santo de mi devoción: sólo lo soporto cuando está con Sanji XD Pero me seguiré esforzando

**Cono-chan:** ¡Hola! ^^ Pues parece que en preferencias de pareja, por lo que me comentáis, gana Zoro por goleada O_o Habrá que ver cómo avanza la cosa y cómo evoluciona este curioso triángulo, a ver si os satisface o si me gano vuestras broncas al respecto :D

**Nemo Robin:** XD Justamente tú, que me emparejas a Zoro y a Sanji con personajes femeninos, te alegras porque por fin haya un asomo de yaoi XDD Me encanta elucubrar sobre el pasado de Sanji, tengo diversas teorías que ojalá pueda desarrollar en un futuro ^o^ Es que hay muchas sombras sin resolver en los personajes de Oda o_o Y claro, si él no lo resuelve, pues para eso están el fandom y nuestra imaginación :D A mí me daría miedo un Zoro sireno O_o Aunque para gusto colores ^_-

**Ricarnaleiro:** ¿Yuri o yaoi? ¿Qué será será? Un poquito de todo, aderezado con un poco de salsa hetero, y todos contentos XD Gracias por el apoyo ^^

**Alba1:** (Abrazote). Qué raro suena lo de que "fluye un poco extraño en ocasiones" XD Pero, bueno, ya suelen ir así mis inventos ;P Gerogerogero… Me encanta marearos ^^

**Neko-Tiara:** Gracias ^^

**Naokotxo:** Me alegro de que te guste ^^ Aquí tienes un capitulillo más :D

**Yaoista:** Que sepas que tu penúltimo comentario me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba. Siento muchísimo la espera, y muchas gracias por seguir ahí ^_^ Lo de la ceja al revés era una opción XD A ver si algún día Oda desvela el misterio, que a lo mejor no es nada y sólo es que Oda es un vago o_o Hala, ¿Tú también te pasas por Ohara? El mundo es un pañuelo :3

-

**Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y, por si no nos leemos antes: ¡que tengáis muy buen principio de año! :D**


	10. Cambio

**Toma frutazo**

Capítulo 10: **Cambio**

**-**

Mientras Sanji se hundía en la miseria más absoluta tumbado en la hamaca del camarote masculino, el resto de la tripulación desayunaba en la cocina. Al preguntarle por la ausencia del cocinero, Robin les explicó que éste se encontraba mal y había ido a descansar. Los más afectados por la noticia fueron Chopper, decidido a ir a echarle un vistazo después de haberlo dejado reposar un rato, y Nami, que todavía se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido la otra noche. No acababa de entender su propia forma de actuar: cómo cuando simplemente había tratado de consolarlo, había acabado besándolo. Pero lo que más la había sorprendido había sido la reacción de él en ese momento. No se había aprovechado de la situación, ni siquiera había estallado en un sobreactuado momento de éxtasis lleno de corazoncitos y proclamaciones de felicidad al canto de "mellorineee" como habría sido lo normal. Había escapado. De una situación que debería haber sido un sueño para él. Esa reacción escapaba de los esquemas de Nami y por eso le preocupaba haberlo herido de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender. Respecto a ella... ¿por qué lo había besado? Se había dejado llevar. Siempre había sabido mantener las distancias procurando no acercarse demasiado. Con una casi imperceptible barrera a su alrededor, no le interesaba llegar a nada más que a una sincera y profunda amistad con sus nakama masculinos. Todos eran estupendos compañeros, pero tenía motivos por los que no le interesaba estrechar más esa unión. Para su suerte, con ellos no había tenido ningún problema en ese sentido. Luffy era demasiado inocente, Zoro no parecía tener ningún interés en las mujeres, Ussop atesoraba a Kaya en su corazón, y Sanji siempre la había respetado, sin pretender nada más que tanto ella como Robin le permitieran estar a su alrededor atendiendo a cualquier capricho que se les antojara. Y entonces va ella y en un momento baja la guardia y se deja arrastrar por la momentánea vulnerabilidad del cocinero... 'Pero no deja de ser un hombre' se recordó 'y no son de fiar'. Se debatía entre volver a alejarse y el sentimiento de culpabilidad porque, por sorprendente que pareciera, daba la impresión de que se hubiesen cambiado las tornas y fuera ella quien hubiera acosado a Sanji. ¡Dioses! ¿El mundo se había vuelto del revés?

La voz de Ussop la devolvió a la cocina, donde los demás ya habían acabado de desayunar y se encontraban charlando sobre su siguiente destino. El cultivador del huerto experimental les había hablado de una isla que quedaba bastante cerca, de tamaño mediado y con una importante ciudad portuaria, pero les había advertido que, siendo piratas, era mejor que se andaran con ojo, pues recordaba haber oído que los piratas no eran bien recibidos. Por supuesto, aquello no representaba ningún problema para nuestra intrépida tripulación, siendo Ussop el único que mostró una fuerte reticencia a desembarcar en una isla que sin duda era ampliamente reconocida por apoyar como delicatesen el menú de pinchitos de pirata troceado a las finas hierbas. Sin embargo, para su gran desconsuelo, ni su oposición ni su inventiva fueron tenidos en cuenta. Los demás (excepto Luffy, que esperaba ilusionado a conocer la nueva isla, y un Chopper asustado por los argumentos del de la nariz larga) sólo se mostraron un poco precavidos, y decidieron meditar lo que harían una vez avistada la isla (lo cual dio esperanzas a Ussop de poder convencerlos de pasar de largo, o al menos que su enfermedad de turno le permitiera permanecer a bordo del barco para estar lo más próximo posible a una rápida vía de escape).

Tomada la decisión, cada uno fue saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a sus diferentes ocupaciones. Para risa (interior) de Robin y sorpresa de todos los demás, fue Zoro quien se ofreció a ocuparse de los platos. En secreto, confiaba en que eso lo ayudaría a sumar puntos ante Sanji. Él no tenía ni idea de cortejos, así que iba derecho a lo que pudiera facilitarle las cosas. La reacción del cocinero la noche anterior no lo había echado en absoluto para atrás. Es más, sólo tendría que insistir un poco más hasta que el cocinero acabara aceptando tanto su nueva condición de mujer como la suerte que tenía de que el espadachín se hubiera fijado en ella. Después de todo, él era a todas luces la mejor opción de entre todos los hombres de la tripulación.

Chopper, por su parte, se dirigió directo al camarote masculino.

-Doctor-san, espera un momento, por favor.

-Sí, ¿Robín? –Preguntó el renito, girándose a mirar a la arqueóloga.

Ella se arrodilló para estar a su altura y depositó algo en la pezuña del doctor.

-Puede que, junto a lo que sea que le haya causado la fiebre, nuestra linda cocinera-chan se haya topado con ese momento del mes…

Curioso, Chopper echó un vistazo al sobrecito que le había dado, y ató cabos rápidamente. Agradecido a Robin por su perspicacia, se dirigió al camarote. Una vez allí se topó con que las cortinas estaban echadas, así que se apresuró a dejar entrar un poco de luz y se acercó a la figura tumbada en la hamaca y que ya se había empezado a desperezar al oír las pisadas. El renito le sacudió con suavidad el hombro.

-Sanji, soy yo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-… ¿Chopper?

Sintiéndose como si hubiera dormido siglos, aunque en realidad había dormido como mucha una hora, Sanji fue abandonando poco a poco el sueño mientras se incorporaba en la hamaca. Estaba empapado en un sudor frío y sentía la cabeza muy ligera, después de que el sueño le hubiera permitido olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. Aún se encontraba cansado físicamente, pero no sentía ni la fiebre ni el malestar del estómago.

-Me encuentro mejor, Chopper…

Se interrumpió al escucharse la voz. Estaba ronca, lo que no era raro por lo seca que notaba la garganta pero, además, sonaba… ¡masculina! Miró a Chopper y vio la cara de sorpresa pasmada con que éste lo miraba, lo que hizo que una esperanzadora sospecha empezara a brotar dentro de su pecho. Esperó a oír las palabras del renito antes de atreverse a confirmarlo por sí mismo.

-¡Sanji, vuelves a ser un hombre!

Escapándosele lágrimas de felicidad, Sanji se miró por fin a sí mismo.

-¡Sí, sí, SÍ!

¡VOLVÍA A SER ÉL! No cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Por fin todos los problemas se acabarían!

-

**Fin de la primera parte de "Toma Frutazo"**

* * *

**-**

**N/A**: Ay, Sanji, no cantes victoria tan pronto, que luego me sentiré culpable… ^^Uu

Capítulo cortito como regalo de Nochevieja, con el que además empieza una nueva etapa de "Toma frutazo" ^__^

Esta vez ha habido poco movimiento de reviews, pero gracias a la santa herramienta "traffic" sé que hay más de 2 y de 3 (y de 4, y de 5) personitas siguiendo esto… Pero mira que sois vagos para comentar. ¿No sabéis que los reviews dan fuerza al escritor de fanfics, para escribir más y más rápido? :3

¡Gracias a **Firia** por estar ahí! Sanjina te hace una profunda reverencia de agradecimiento y te ofrece un regalito navideño (que seguramente llegará por Reyes). Un fanart o un Oneshot con los personajes que prefieras, tú eliges :D


	11. Capítulo previo y conclusión final

**Nota importante:** ¡Hola! No se si quedará por aquí alguien de los antiguos lectores... El caso es que no me veía capaz de continuar esta historia, pero tampoco quería dejarla inconclusa para siempre, ni borrarla, ya que eso me parecía muy feo de cara a todos los que me estuvieron siguiendo fielmente y dándome sus ánimos... Así que, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, mirando de acabarla del todo antes de actualizar un capítulo, y sin tener la motivación suficiente para hacerlo de forma que le hiciera justicia a lo que es One Piece y el espíritu original de sus personajes, decidí subir el último capítulo que tenía hecho y un resumen de lo que pretendía hacer con este fanfic, a modo de conclusión. Lamento no haber sido capaz de continuarlo de la mejor manera, y mil gracias por haberme leído. *un abrazo* No sé si volveré a escribir algún fanfic en un futuro, ya que últimamente no me paso casi por aquí pero, de ser así, me aseguraría de escribirlo completo primero, para asegurarme de que no me vuelvo a quedar atascada...

* * *

**TOMA FRUTAZO**

Capítulo y resumen final

Los visitó a todos aquella noche: para unos cobró formas en sus sueños, a otros se les presentó aprovechando la claridad que le otorgaba la luna, que aquella noche brillaba redonda en un cielo despejado de nubes.

Nami vio un gato blanco con un precioso y claramente valioso collar de oro y piedras preciosas, subiendo por un camino empinado que llevaba a lo alto de un saliente en el que se levantaba un viejo castillo con una alta torre.

Chopper vio un rincón en un bosque, cercano a un pequeño lago, donde crecían salvajes una gran variedad de plantas, muchas de las cuales conocía como medicinales, mientras muchas otras lucían prometedoras.

Zoro vio la sombra de un formidable guerrero, diestro con la espada y sin duda un rival con el que valdría la pena enfrentarse en duro combate.

Luffy vio manjares que nunca había probado, de aspecto delicioso y que se le ofrecían sin límite.

Robin vislumbró ruinas antiguas de culturas olvidadas, viejas esculturas de dioses y sospechosos escritos gravados en piedra.

Sanji vio a una hermosa joven de cabellos y ojos blancos en lo alto de una torre destartalada, pidiéndole ayuda para poder ser liberada de su prisión.

Ussop… Ussop no dormía. En lo alto de la torre del mirador, abrigado con una manta, observaba el cielo plagado de estrellas y aquella luna inquietante. A él no pudo aparecérsele tentándole en sueños en la forma de un deseo, de un sueño, de un reto o de una debilidad… A él sólo pudo mostrarse tal cual era confiando en poder llegar a enternecer su alma. Así, lo que Ussop vio fue un reflejo pálido, una niña adolescente que lo miraba con unos enormes ojos sin pupila, toda ella pálida como la luz que reflejaba la luna.

-¡Gyaaaaaa!

* * *

El pequeño bajó la cuesta a toda prisa, evitando a duras penas no tropezarse con alguna piedra suelta ni resbalarse en las esquinas que se habían alisado tras años y años de continuas pisadas. "Apresúrate" le había dicho su bisabuela. Y él, obediente, corría atravesando los callejones y esquivando a la gente con la que se cruzaba en el camino. Sabía por qué no debía perder el tiempo en llegar a la pequeña cala escondida y tomar su pequeña barca y, aunque a menudo lo acusaran de ser un chico revoltoso, la verdad es que era bastante responsable. En cuanto alcanzó la cala, se hizo a la mar en la barca, encendiendo el rudimentario motor que le facilitaría la tarea.

* * *

-¿Un fantasma?

-¡Os lo aseguro! –Exclamó Ussop, acompañado de exagerados aspavientos. –Mientras yo, el valeroso capitán Ussop, guardaba vuestro sueño con mi atenta vigilancia, de repente lo vi delante de mí. ¡Una horrorosa visión, un ser de ultratumba, una criatura de terribles colmillos afilados y sangrientas cuencas vacías en lugar de ojos, con pedazos de carne mugrienta que se desprendía de sus huesos!

-¡Ehg! –Escupió Nami el pedazo de panceta que se encontraba masticando al tiempo que le estampaba una colleja. -¡Haz el favor de no ser tan desagradable, que estamos desayunando!

-¡Auh! ¡Yo sólo quería ser detallista!

-¿Y sabes si estaría interesado en unirse a la tripulación? –Preguntó Luffy todo emocionado con la idea.

-No- no se me ocurrió preguntarle… -Respondió el narigudo con una pequeña gota resbalándole por la frente, igual que al resto de la tripulación. –Estaba claro que tenía malas intenciones, ¡así que no me quedaba otra que enfrentarme a ese terrible monstruo!

-¡Qué valiente, Ussop! –Se maravillaba el renito escondido tras la cabeza de cierto espadachín.

-Ajá… ¡Y por eso pegaste ese grito de nena? –Inquirió el peliverde con una media sonrisa.

-¡No- no era un grito de nena! ¡Era un grito de guerrero que se lanza a la batalla!

-¡Uoooh! –Seguían emocionados Luffy y Chopper escuchando la historia de Ussop, mientras los demás los ignoraban y Robin se limitaba a observar al trío divertida por el espectáculo.

-¡Nami-san! –Llamó Sanji desde la encimera donde, apoyados la espalda y los codos, distraía la boca mordisqueando el borde de un cigarrillo apagado. –Según el log pose, ¿cuánto faltaría para llegar a la isla?

Nami giró la cabeza para tenerlo en su campo de visión. Hacía ya unos días desde que el cocinero de la tripulación había regresado a su forma habitual. Es decir, volvía a ser un hombre hecho y derecho, lo que le había supuesto al rubio un alivio inmenso que no se molestó en disimular. ¿Tan traumático le había resultado el hecho de ser mujer? Se preguntaba divertida la pelirroja. Así mismo, una vez producido el cambio, Sanji había procedido a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, como si todo lo acontecido esos últimos días nunca hubiese tenido lugar. Con un único detalle: ya no podría volver a nadar. Después de todo, seguía siendo un afectado por una de las frutas del diablo y, aunque rechazara todas las sugerencias de Chopper para intentar volver a transformarse en chica de forma que a base de práctica consiguiera controlar fácilmente su poder, la posibilidad seguía estando ahí. El ignorar las cosas no hacía que desaparecieran. Sin embargo, pensaba Nami, que el viviera en la negación no era asunto suyo. Es más, a ella le venía perfecto. No tendría que preocuparse más por lo ocurrido y seguiría teniendo un sirviente incondicional. Aunque le daba un poco de pena perder la afinidad que había empezado a sentir con él/ella, era lo más cómodo volver a las viejas costumbres.

El resto de la tripulación seguía la rutina de siempre, después de todo se habían visto cosas más raras en la Grand Line y aquello no dejaba de ser una anécdota más en el largo recorrido de sus aventuras en común. Quizás Luffy estaba un poco más cauto vigilando de no caer al agua, más por la preocupación que lo que había supuesto lo ocurrido la última vez que porque le preocupara su propia seguridad. No obstante, a Nami no le cabía la menor duda de que a la mínima volvería a actuar con la poca precaución que le caracterizaba. La que quizás había perdido una fuente de secreta diversión era Robin, pero lo que la navegante no sabía era que la morena seguía bien entretenida en sus elucubraciones pues, algo que a los atentos ojos de la arqueóloga no se les escapaba era el gesto sombrío del espadachín del barco y cómo éste no había dejado de lanzar miradas furtivas al cocinero, el cual mantenía las distancias.

-¡Y por eso es por lo que no debemos atracar en esa isla! –Finalizó Ussop su disertación.

-¿Perdón? –Lo interrumpió la pelirroja enarcando una ceja.

-¡Está claro! –Exclamó el narigudo, como si su conclusión fuera la más razonable del mundo. –Ese fantasma monstruoso era una señal, un presagio de mala fortuna, un aviso claro de cosas terribles que acechan escondidas en esa isla de aspecto inocente!

-¡Aaaah! ¿De veras es así, Ussop? –Se asustó el pequeño Chopper aferrándose aún con más fuerza a la cabeza de Zoro, que no pudo más que aceptarlo con resignación.

-No digas tonterías, Ussop. –Se le encaró el cocinero echándole un vistazo desde la encimera mientras mordisqueaba el cigarrillo en sus labios. –No puedes estar asustado sólo porque soñaste que tenías una aparición mientras estabas de guardia…

-¡No estaba dormido! ¡El gran capitán Ussop nunca se distrae mientras cumple con su deber! –Se defendió el tirador.

-Lo que sea. Aunque, pongamos que fuera verdad… ¿Quién te dice que esa visión fuera un síntoma de mal fario? Imagínate, no sé, que fuera un grito de socorro. –Sanji no sabía de dónde le había venido tal idea pero, un recuerdo extraño, una imagen, se asomaba en el fondo de su mente: la de una bonita muchacha suplicante con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

-¿Suplicante? ¿Un grito de ayuda? –Desde más allá de su fábula inventada y de su miedo a lo desconocido, el eco de una voz susurró un la mente de Ussop, algo que había quedado solapado por su grito aterrorizado: "_por favor, liberadme… por favor, no quiero quedarme sola…_"

-Sea como sea, a mí me gustaría dar un recorrido por esa isla. –Aportó Robin su opinión. –Algo me dice que puedo encontrar algo que me sea de utilidad en mi búsqueda de la verdad sobre los años escondidos…

-¡Uhm! ¡Y seguro que hay cosas bien ricas para comer! –Exclamó el capitán.

-A mí me provoca buenas vibraciones, quizás haya un buen tesoro aguardándonos. –Dijo Nami, fantaseando ya con los ojos iluminados por brillantes símbolos de berry.

-Y yo creo que me aguarda un buen reto. –Se introdujo Zoro en la conversación, sujetando con firmeza la empuñadura de una de sus katanas.

-¡Yay, está decidido, vamos a la isla! –Exclamó Luffy con una gran sonrisa, dando así por sentada la discusión.

-Ugh… -Ussop no pudo más que acatar la decisión, aunque seguía sin tenerlas todas consigo.

Poco después se encontraba Sanji sólo en la cocina ocupándose de preparar la comida. Desde que aconteció su deseada vuelta a la normalidad sentía un gran alivio al levantarse por las mañanas y comprobar que sí, que seguía siendo él. Quería creer que el accidente de la fruta no había ocurrido aunque quedara la secuela relacionada con el agua. Suspiró, pues eso aún le resultaba descorazonador y tardaría en hacerse a la idea y en aceptarlo como parte de él. De todas formas, era un mal menor y, por fortuna, había podido regresar a su forma original, lo que le suponía un descanso no sólo por lo incómodo que resultaba ser una linda muchachita para un faldero como Sanji, que admiraba a las mujeres como diosas de otro planeta, sino por cómo de confuso había resultado todo. No echaba en absoluto de menos sus dolores de cabeza. Aunque… Debía de reconocer que sí echaba algo de menos: esa cercanía que había conseguido con su pelirroja. No era que ésta normalmente fuera distante con él, para nada. Pero, tras su experiencia como chica se había dado cuenta de la sutil diferencia de actitud que había tomado Nami. Había estado como más confiada, más accesible, como si se sintiera mucho más cómoda tratando con su versión femenina, aún cuando a esas alturas de viaje ya debía de haber dejado atrás cualquier reticencia con sus nakama. Era algo que iba más allá de la extraña situación de aquella peculiar noche de días atrás, y de lo que se había percatado en el instante en que había vuelto a ser hombre, al ser capaz de apreciar la diferencia y de ver esa fina pared que rodeaba a la navegante. Y, lo que era más, observando con atención, se había dado cuenta de que no ocurría solamente con él, sino también con el resto de la tripulación masculina excepto, tal vez, con Luffy. Con Robin, sin embargo, ella sí que tenía esa complicidad que ahora él echaba en falta. Y era algo que creía que iba más allá de la mayor afinidad, o amistad, que se suele sentir con las personas del mismo sexo. Metido en sus pensamientos mientras partía con cuidado los ingredientes que echaría en la olla que se calentaba al fuego, no escuchó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de la cocina ni escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, hasta que se sobresaltó al encontrarse a dos palmos de distancia a Zoro, que lo miraba con gesto fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres, Marimo? –Le espetó, ignorando su nerviosismo. –No hay sake para ti a estas horas.

-No es sake lo que busco. –Le respondió el otro sin cambiar de expresión. –Ya sabes lo que quiero.

* * *

**A PARTIR DE AQUÍ, EL RESUMEN.**

Lo primero, esa situación delicada que se ha quedado cortada, cuando Zoro entra en la cocina y se encara con Sanji. Ahí nuestros muchachos tienen un encontronazo. En principio, Sanji quiere luchar, pero se da cuenta de que sigue poniéndose nervioso ante la presencia tan cercana del espadachín, como si la atracción que había empezado a sentir como fémina no hubiera desaparecido. Por su parte, Zoro quiere, exige, que vuelva a transformase en chica, que estaba mejor en esa forma. Por supuesto, no se lo dice de una manera precisamente delicada XD A Sanji no le da la gana de ceder a los caprichos del peliverde pero, al mismo tiempo, se encuentra con que no le importaría que esos labios que están tan cerca se acercaran un poco más… "¡Agh! ¡Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando!" Se horroriza. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que se horroriza es consciente de esa atracción y se encuentra un poco bloqueado. Sin embargo, Zoro no quiere ir más allá mientras Sanji siga siendo un hombre. Así, tiene un pequeño escarceo, ambos experimentando emociones contradictorias, hasta que el rubio sale de su estupor, se harta y empieza una pelea como las de antes, hasta que Nami aparece y los interrumpe con un buen par de coscorrones por armar jaleo.

Os explico un poco lo que pasa con Zoro: él se dice que se siente atraído por Sanji-chica. Pero, en realidad, está en negación. Ya le atraía el rubio antes, pero no quería reconocerlo porque no lo veía como algo natural (no sé, quizás por la forma en que se educó, quizás por haber sido testigo de alguna mala experiencia al respecto). Así pues, el hecho de que el cocinero se transformara en chica fue la auto-excusa perfecta para liberar esos sentimientos reprimidos de forma "sana y natural". Sin embargo, una vez liberadas esas emociones, ya no hay vuelta atrás una vez que Sanji vuelve a ser hombre. Por eso necesita, exige, que vuelva a ser mujer, para poder satisfacer su deseo de manera más fácil.

En fin, al poco rato vistan una pequeña barquita que se acerca al Merry, justo antes de que se empiece a adivinar la isla en la lejanía. El chavalín de momento no les explica mucho de cómo ha llegado hasta ellos. Lo que les dice es que los guiará a una cala segura donde los guardias de la ciudad no los vean llegar ni encuentren su barco. Y, ¿por qué? Pues porque resulta que los guardias de la ciudad se toman especialmente en serio lo de capturar (y ajusticiar) piratas. Por supuesto, tanto Luffy como Zoro están dispuestos a enfrentarse a dicha guardia si estos buscan pelea, pero el sentido común de los demás (especialmente el de Nami y Ussop) y la explicación del chavalín de que los habitantes de la ciudad sí ven con buenos ojos a los piratas y no tienen ganas de líos, los acaba convenciendo de tratar de pasar desapercibidos.

Llegan a la ciudad, como si fueran simples marinos en ruta parando para descansar en la isla. Aunque los habitantes de la ciudad se huelen que son piratas, pese a que cuidan mucho de no dirigirse a ellos como tales, especialmente si la guardia anda cerca. Es como… si los quisieran proteger. A partir de aquí se irán desparramando un poco y no sabía muy bien cómo montármelo para que todos tuvieran algo que hacer ^^U Lo que sabía era que Nami vería el gato blanco con el collar valioso que se le había aparecido en sueños y eso despierta su codicia. Oh, y en el pueblo había esa torre en lo alto de una montañita que daba al acantilado, la misma torre que habían visto tanto ella como Sanji. Y Ussop va teniendo visiones de la niña fantasma aquí y allí, que parece que le haya cogido cariño, cosa que al tirador no le hace ninguna gracia, por cierto. Oh, y la guardia no se porta demasiado bien con los ciudadanos, por lo visto el poder que les otorga el alcalde se les ha subido bastante a la cabeza y pecan de abusones, especialmente el grandullón jefe de la guardia, que vive con todo lujo en su mansión, la cual protege el terreno que ocupa la torre.

Mientras vamos viendo todo esto, Robin entra en una librería de viejo y allí conocerá a un tipo con pintas así como de aventurero-intelectual-que esconde algo que, así como quien no quiere la cosa, dejará caer datos interesantes y, entre estos, rebelará que, en la torre más allá de la mansión del jefe de la guardia, cargadita de riquezas, en esa torre blanca, se esconde una pintura antigua muy valiosa. De hecho, el alcalde es un anciano pintor que se ha ganado posición y reputación con su arte, que es tremendamente apreciado, se dice que sus pinturas son tan hermosas que es como si las imágenes en ellas representadas tuvieran vida propia. Eso sí, el anciano alcalde es bastante excéntrico, lleva años encerrado en la torre y ha dejado prácticamente todos los asuntos del pueblo en manos de la guardia. Ah, otra cosa, entre el librero-aventurero y Robin habría rollete.

En cuanto Nami se entera de esa información tan oportuna, quiere hacer botín con lo que pille en la mansión y conseguir ese cuadro tan preciado. Y todos sabemos cómo es Nami cuando se pone cabezona. Y cuando se entera de que el jefe de la guardia estaría interesado en contratar a nuevo personal, y que tiene debilidad por jovencitas bonitas y rubitas pues… Vale, ya sabéis por dónde voy, ¿no? Pues nuestra pelirroja decide que tiene a la candidata ideal para infiltrarse… ¡He aquí el retorno de Sanjina! XD Por supuesto, a este no le hará ninguna gracia la idea de hacer tal papelón, además de que no tenía intención alguna de volver a transformarse, y hasta le suplica a Nami… Cosa que no da resultado, y al final no puede hacer nada más que sucumbir a los deseos de la navegante ^^U Así que tenemos a la versión femenina de Sanji bien vestidita como sirvienta, para su bochorno ("¡Pero si estás muy mona!" Nami dixit), como agente infiltrada en la mansión, encargada de dejar en cuanto pueda una vía de entrada para que los otros (Nami, Ussop y Zoro, que de alguna manera acaban arrastrados por la peliroja en sus planes) se cuelen dentro sin despertar demasiado revuelo. El resto de la tripulación por ahí anda, enfrascados en alguna historia (Luffy mosqueándose con la actitud de la guardia, Chopper mirando si encuentra algo interesante en el bosque tal como vio en su sueño, Robin descubriendo cosillas: realmente no parece haber restos de civilizaciones antiguas ni nada parecido en esa isla, aunque por lo visto entre los habitantes se habla de una profecía, el espíritu de una muchacha de la que se oyen sus lloros en las noches de luna llena y a la que la llegada de unos piratas, de alguna manera, liberaría de su angustia). En fin, que resultaría que el jefe de la guardia es un pervertido, cosa que no le hace nada agradable la faena a Sanji, el cual lo va evitando como puede, con algún que otro mamporro haciéndose la inocente después (no puede atacar muy a lo bruto para no dar al traste con el plan de Nami). En estas, el jefe acabaría consiguiendo que Sanji beba sin darse cuenta una bebida que lleva una droga que provoca que pierda las fuerzas, e intenta propasarse con ella. Sanjina al principio no acaba de entender lo que el tiparraco pretende hacer, pues no entra en su cabeza que un hombre quiera forzar a una mujer de esa manera, ya que desde su perspectiva toda mujer debe ser respetada y tratada con admiración y afecto, así que le choca bastante todo el asunto. Además de todo lo desagradable que resulta que ese tipo esté intentando obligarle de forma bastante bruta y tocándole de forma que le dan arcadas. Por suerte, como no podía ser de otra forma (no soy tan cruel _), en ese momento irrumpen Nami y Zoro, que lo flipan bastante ante tal panorama y no les hace maldita la gracia. Dicho jefazo acabará bastante apaleado. Una vez rescatada Sanjina, esta sigue sin fuerzas, así que Zoro se encarga de cargar con ella. Todavía confuso, Sanji expresa en voz alta su malestar por como un hombre puede querer tratar de esa manera a una mujer, y Nami se sorprende de su sorpresa y piensa en lo inocente y gentil que Sanji a pesar de que a veces sea tan pesado con sus flirteos. Siguiendo los pensamientos de Nami, sabremos por qué mantiene las distancias con los hombres: no se acaba de fiar de ellos, pasó muy malos ratos en el tiempo que estuvo con Arlong y compañía. Estando con Luffy y el resto de la tripulación había empezado a cambiar su visión pero, después de lo de Sanji, tiene más claro que nunca que no todos los hombres son iguales y este entra un poquito más en su corazón.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo, pelea a saco con los matones de la guardia por parte de Luffy y compañía.

Con todo el jaleo, nuestro trío se ha topado con algún otro guardia dentro de la mansión, pero no han supuesto demasiados problemas. En su camino hacia la torre, se han reunido con Ussof, el cual había entrado con ellos pero en algún momento se había separado. Una vez en el interior de la torre, resolveremos el misterio del fantasma de la chica, la pintura y el alcalde. Durante su recorrido por la mansión y la torre, nuestros amigos han visto algunos cuadros que realmente quitan el aliento, es como si pudieras palpar los objetos o paisajes allí representados, incluso te parece oler el perfume de las flores o sentir la brisa que se cuela entre las ramas de los árboles pintados. El cuadro que nos interesa, el que tanto quiere proteger el alcalde, representa a una muchacha sonriente sentada en un campo verde repleto de flores salvajes. Sí, tal como Ussof descubre, esa muchacha es la misma que se le ha aparecido como fantasma, la misma sobre la que murmuran los habitantes del pueblo, el espíritu perdido de la profecía, aquel que según la anciana afirmó encontraría la liberación a manos de unos piratas que llegarían a isla de la misma manera que la niña llegó hace muchos años a la orilla de la playa.

* * *

**Inserto fragmento de Marina:**

_El día en si fue un día normal, nada del otro mundo. El sol salió por el este y se puso por el oeste. El mar no estaba ni muy calmo ni muy revuelto y, en el cielo, unas pocas nubes flotaban benévolas. La noche anterior no había habido ninguna tormenta de la que pudiera haberse dicho que fuera profética, ni nada extraño alteró el sueño de los aldeanos del sencillo pueblo pesquero que vivía del mar en aquella zona de la isla._

_Sin embargo, al amanecer, cuando la claridad empezaba a extenderse desde la playa hasta el pueblo y los pescadores se disponían a empezar una nueva jornada de duro trabajo, allí estaba ella: pequeña y hermosa, dormitando tranquila en una pequeña canasta cuya base era rozada por las olas una y otra vez, como si hubiera sido dejada allí por la marea._

_Nunca supieron cómo había llegado a allí realmente, ni supieron de los padres de la criatura, pero tal y como la ignorancia necesita de crear rumores, muy pronto se fueron formando las historias que dieran una explicación al misterio._

_Se decía que, tal como los habitantes de la isla eran en su origen descendientes de piratas que muchos años atrás habían decidido asentarse y formar un hogar, aquella niñita era también hija de piratas y había sido arrastrada a la isla por las olas para que cuidaran de ella. Más tarde hubo quien dijo, al ver cómo iba creciendo en su cabecita una melena blanca como la nieve, que en realidad era hija de la luna. Muchos se rieron ante tal ocurrencia, pero otros realmente creyeron que aquella niña era un regalo de los cielos. Hubo una pareja en concreto, la mujer y el hombre que se ocuparon de darle un hogar y una familia, que se sintieron enormemente agradecidos cada vez que miraban sus ojitos gris pálido o una manita de dedos sonrosados se alzaba queriendo aferrarse a ellos. Eran un matrimonio que sobrepasaba ya la madurez en el momento en que empezaron a hacerse cargo de la pequeña. Cuántas veces, en una noche de insomnio, Romina se había asomado a la ventana y rezado a los dioses, o a las estrellas o a la luna que observaban el mundo desde lo alto, por poder dar vida a una personita a la querer y cuidar y, cuántas veces Tanor, en silencio desde el otro lado de la cama, la había mirado con tristeza, deseando poder rellenar de algún modo ese espacio que faltaba para completar su hogar. Eran felices los dos juntos y aceptaban lo que el destino parecía querer depararles. Sin embargo, ese deseo seguía estando allí, en el fondo de sus corazones. Por eso, la inesperada llegada de la pequeña, a la que llamarían Marina, colmó esa aspiración hasta entonces insatisfecha. Por eso mismo la amaron tanto, especialmente Romina, que tanto había soñado y rogado por ella. Y Tanor, que adoraba a su mujer, lo que más amaba era verlas a las dos juntas y alegres cuando regresaba al hogar._

_

* * *

_

En plan breve, resulta que el alcalde, de jovencito, se enamoró de Marina. Y, de alguna manera, ella estuvo a punto de morir, y él no lo quiso aceptar. Resulta que tiene el poder de una fruta del diablo. Entre otras habilidades, todo lo que pinta es como si estuviera vivo porque… atrapa el alma de aquello que retrata. Por eso le prohibieron que retratara persona o animales, porque eso les absorbía vida, los dejaba como si hubieran perdido algo muy importante, les quitaba las ganas de vivir, las motivaciones, los sueños, aquello que les empujaba a seguir existiendo con energía… Él no acababa de entender lo que provocaba su poder, pero acataba las normas. Sin embargo, cuando ella enfermó, cuando supo que moriría y que le dejaría para siempre, no lo pudo resistir.

* * *

**Mini-fragmento del alcalde:**

_Sabía que no debía. Que era un arte prohibido. Pero aún así... No quería perderla. No había nada de malo en querer que permaneciera a su lado, ¿verdad? Nunca queremos que nos arrebaten aquello que más apreciamos, porque sería como si nos desgarraran una parte de nuestro corazón. Es lógico querer proteger aquello que es parte de nosotros mismos. Él... no quería olvidar su sonrisa. No quería olvidar el brillo de su mirada, la calma de su presencia... Puede que acabara olvidando el sonido de su risa y la cadencia de sus palabras. Pero lo que pudiera salvar lo salvaría. Porque él tenía el poder. Esbozaría su figura, sugeriría la sonrisa de sus labios, rellenaría el iris de sus ojos y sonrojaría la suavidad de sus mejillas. Permanecería igual que aquella vez, en el claro del bosque, escogiendo las flores para entretejer la corona que la convirtiera en hada de los bosques. Eterna. Juntos para siempre. Porque la soledad sin ella era demasiado aterradora._

_

* * *

_

Total, que la pintó para que permaneciera a su lado, al menos su esencia. Pero no se dio cuenta de que así condenaba su alma, de que ella nunca descansaría ni de que no podría reunirse en el más allá con los padres que la criaron y que ella amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la anciana, la bisabuela del chavalín, que es adivina, profetizó que la llegada de unos piratas la liberaría, tal como se decía que ella en realidad era hija de piratas y, al igual que el mar la trajo a la isla, el mar le traería la liberación. El alcalde teme que eso arruine su pintura y que ella desaparezca para siempre de su vida, estuvo bastante obsesionado con el cuadro y con sus recuerdos durante todos esos años. Por eso dejó en manos de la guardia que acabara con cualquier pirata que llegara. Pero, el resto de habitantes han sentido los lamentos del fantasma y saben de la profecía, por eso ocultaban la identidad de los piratas confiado en que fueran ellos los que los liberaran de esa presencia. Y sí, al final consiguen liberar de su prisión al espíritu de la chica y esta puede descansar en paz.

Y respecto a nuestro trío, la verdad es que tenía varias opciones, así que lo dejo a vuestra elección ^_-

Una era que Sanji acababa con Nami, ya que esta lo aceptaba tanto en hombre con en mujer, sólo por ser él, y en cambio Zoro seguía en la negación y no era capaz de aceptarlo como hombre.

Dos, que Zoro aceptaba que le gustaba Sanji como hombre, y estos dos acababan juntos y Nami como amiga.

Tres, un trío y listo. De hecho, tengo preferencia por lo del trío XD

* * *

_**N/A:** Y señores y señoras, este cuento se acabó, mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí._


End file.
